She's the one - well maybe?
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: What do you do when you realise too late that the love of your life is marrying someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I decided to write another version of the Eomer Lothiriel story as I had so many ideas for plot lines in my last story- although they were good- they wouldn't have fit the main narrative. Been off work ill (broken wrist) so typing has been tough! Hope you like it though x

Aranvess translate Lord + Wife from Sin

Gaernost translates Sea + House

Merels is a board game that dates back to Roman time, like an early version of checkers – Google it, it's quite good!

"Convoy sighted on the horizon my Lord!" a scout shouted from Tirith Aear.

"How far away?" replied Echirion,

"Less than half a league my Lord Erchirion,"

"_Excellent_!" The prince thought. He ran the short distance down the steps and out of the tower, picked up his horse and rode up the sandy hill towards the greeting party.

"They're here father." He stated happily to the Prince. He nodded in reply and commanded his own horse forward.

The group rode silently down the sandy path out of the stone city. The horses hooves would have normally reverberated on the cobbled stone, but sand from the beaches below had blown across and near covered them over the years. Amongst the group were Imrahil, the crowned Prince; his captain and head of the household, Maethor; and his sons, Elphir, Erchirion and Amrothos. The party were in good spirits as they rode out of Dol Amroth to greet their guests.

The inhabitants of the city hadn't much cause to invite dignitaries and royalty in some time, war tends to prevent occasions of state; but today was a day of days as the royal family of Rohan were making their first visit. Eomer, King was bringing his entire court including his sister, Eowyn and her betrothed Faramir, the Prince's own nephew. The pair were intending to marry that very year; and as Imrahil was the captains only surviving relative it was customary for the heads of the two households to meet and discuss the plans.

As the horses and their mounts trotted over the open landscape they came to a halt on top of the brow of a hill; here the group waited patiently for their guests. They only sat for a few moments for they soon saw the banners and flags of the King coming over the next hummock and the royal party following swiftly behind them. Imrahil, Maethor and his eldest son, Elphir rode forwards to hail them and guide them for the rest of their journey.

"Welcome my Lord's to Dol Amroth." The Prince spoke clearly,

"Greetings Prince Imrahil," Eomer responded heartedly, "Thank you for your invitation."

"I hope your journey wasn't too stressful?" Imrahil inquired,

"No it wasn't thank you, although we are anxious to take rest." The King implored,

"Gaernost is not far, there is food, hot water and a room prepared for each of you." The Prince offered warmly, "Let us depart."

The group rode back towards the seaward city the way they had come; as they reached the exterior tower, they heard the melodious sound of horns blasting, signalling the return of their liege. The horses trotted up the cobbled street towards to great house, residents lined the streets to get a glimpse of the tall Rohirrim from the north; their build and height was renowned among the people of Belfelas and their flaxen hair a sight to behold. As they made their final approach, people were gathering before the doors of Imrahil's house.

The men dismounted from their horses and gave the reins to stable boys; Faramir helped Eowyn from her mount – not that she needed any assistance- and took her arm as the group climbed the few steps to the entrance. Stood by the doorway was Imrahil's youngest child, and only daughter, Lothiriel, and the stewards of his house. The Lady had not been introduced to the Rohirric family before, and although she would be formally presented later, she was eager to meet them.

"Welcome my Lords." She spoke evenly as she curtsied,

"Daughter, you did not need to wait for us." The Prince confessed,

"I know my Lord," Lothiriel replied ruefully,

"But I am glad you did." Imrahil withdrew as he kissed her forehead.

The young woman smiled up at her father and took his hand as he presented her to the King and his company,

"Eomer King, may I introduce my daughter, Lothiriel."

The tall man bowed respectfully. He was a good friend of the Prince; the battle of Pelennor had forged strong bonds between their two houses and he was happy to meet anyone associated with the soldier.

"Tis a pleasure my Lady, may I introduce my sister, Eowyn."

The blonde lady stepped forward, even dressed in livery and hose, Lothiriel could see why her cousin had fallen in love with her. Her looks was ethereal but the quality no less for of it.

"Lady Lothiriel, I have heard much about you from your cousin," Eowyn said huskily, the lilt of her voice different from her brothers,

"All good I hope," she retorted,

"Of course," The white lady replied.

"Cousin it does me well to see you again, it has been far too long." Faramir asserted,

"Faramir, indeed it has."

Lothiriel and Faramir embraced one another. The young woman wept inside for her older kin, he had suffered the most in the war; losing his brother and father in the fray. Outwardly she was ecstatic that he had found someone to share the rest of his life with in peace.

"Sister, put him down and let him catch his breath." Amrothos chided,

The siblings chuckled before letting one another go.

The guests went inside the large building and after being informed that dinner would be served soon, were taken by a steward one by one to their rooms. Faramir was roomed with Erchirion; they were not close in age but got along together well. Eomer bunked down with his captains, Elfhelm and Erkenbrand and Eowyn had her own room as was tradition in the house. Gaernost was a grand house, more a castle in appearance and layout; but the fittings and furniture made it homely and less intimidating.

After the guests were made comfortable they made their way down to the sitting room where the royal household had assembled. Dressed in their finest clothes the Rohirrim party looked remarkably different to their hosts; wearing darker and heavier material obviously more suited to the cold northern weather. Before the evening meal was announced they congregated informally and chatted about recent events and news from their respective lands,

"How do the restorations fare, Eomer?" Erchirion asked first. He had become a good friend of the King during the last few days of battle and was keen to help in any way he could,

"Very well, my friend," The King replied honestly, "You must come visit when you are able, you would be impressed with the work that has gone on."

"That would be very kind," the soldier replied.

"Of course you father would have to agree," Eomer reminded. He was learning quickly about the etiquette of social engagements, he had to if he was to further relations with Gondor and its fiefdoms, "But you are welcome anytime."

Lothiriel sat with Eowyn and her sister-in-law in a corner of the room discussing quietly the match between the white lady and Faramir,

"We are very happy for you my dear," Aranvess spoke softly. She was the wife of Elphir and the eldest lady there, though in comparison to the men she was still young herself.

"As am I," Eowyn replied,

"Did you expect a long engagement?" Lothiriel enquired. She was courteous but bold when she wanted to be, especially in the company of her kin.

"No, I must confess I did not; but my brother wanted things to be done correctly so we have waited a year as is expected."

"Elphir was the same, men can be so unromantic when they choose," Aranvess scolded, "But they can surprise you sometimes."

Eowyn and the lady giggled together playfully, but Eowyn noticed Lothiriel did not share their joke,

"Apologies Lothiriel, I did not mean to shock you."

"I have little experiences of men this is true but you haven't shocked me." Lothiriel said candidly.

Eowyn looked taken aback. The woman before her was young, very beautiful and clearly intelligent; she was surprised to hear that she was not tied to anyone.

"Well there is time for that now and I and sure it can be remedied." Aranvess said soothingly as she squeezed her sister's hand.

The party were soon taken into the dining hall for the meal. It was a grand affair, with rich and exotic foods prepared especially for the royal guests. Imrahil's children were mingled amongst the Rohirrim men providing them different conversations. Lothiriel was seated next to Eomer and across from Elfhelm; they spoke in length but did not .

"I find it wonderful that women of the mark wield swords and fight alongside men." Lothiriel said cheerily.

Eomer shifted his weight in his chair and the lady noticed his unease,

"Don't you agree my Lord?"

"I agree women _should_ be able to defend themselves yes, but I believe they should only do so in time of great need." The King stated,

Lothiriel found this strange, when his own sister had fought bravely and successfully in the final battles of the war,

"Surely you cannot accept that? Your sister is testament to the great deeds that woman can accomplish." The woman disagreed.

"Well said, my lady!" Elfhelm supported.

Eomer shot him a disapproving look, but it was lost on the lady sat beside him. Elfhelm was strong-willed and political, and a good friend of the warrior, however, they differed on certain opinions. The captain merely smiled and enjoyed the exchanges with the Prince's daughter. He found her candour and innocent comments interesting for one so sheltered and young.

After the meal was over the group returned to the sitting room to continue their conversations and play games,

"Eowyn would you like to play Merels with me?" Arvaness offered,

"I'm not sure I know how?" she answered sceptically,

"Tis easy to learn, Faramir you were always good, come make a team."

Faramir obliged and joined the table where his cousin sat.

"Lothiriel, make a four with us." The lady continued,

"Forgive me sister, I do not have the head for it tonight." She explained,

"Very well, Elphir?" Aranvess pleaded with her husband and he obliged willingly.

Imrahil, his younger sons and Erkenbrand stood close by but continued their conversation.

"Do you not enjoy games my Lady?" Elfhelm asked,

"Very much, but not tonight," Lothiriel confessed, "In fact if you excuse me I think I will retire."

The captain bowed humbly to his host and bid her goodnight. When she had excused herself to the other guests and left the room, the soldier found his leader resting against a piece of furniture and spoke openly,

"She is a remarkable young thing, don't you think?"

"Who?" Eomer asked confused,

Elfhelm rolled his eyes, "Lady Lothiriel?"

"She has very strong views." He answered non-committedly.

The captain laughed in agreement and continued, "I would not have thought her a beauty from her brother's descriptions, until I laid eyes on her."

Eomer looked at his friends from the corner of his eye, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to acquire my estimation, rather than giving yours."

"No my lord; just making a statement," Elfhelm replied.

The sceptical King let out a low grumble of agreement and visited the table where the board game was being played.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Thanks for reading the last chapter. I have struggled with this chapter but I'm happy how it's turned out.

Aerion – Sea Maiden

Arthervan – Exalted Husband

**o0o**

During the remainder of their stay, the company from Rohan visited various places of interest and intrigue along the coastline of Dol Amroth. Eowyn particularly enjoyed the views and encounters on the shoreline; she had never seen beaches before and liked the relaxed atmosphere and company of her hosts when they visited there. Eomer and his captains took rather different excursions, visiting the harbours and ports of Belfelas where the full might of Imrahil's swan ships were laid. The young King didn't quite understand or share his sister enthusiasm for the sea, but thought Imrahil's navy was a sight to behold.

The men and woman would meet each night to dine and spend the evenings very much in the same way they did on their first night. Eowyn and Lothiriel learnt that despite their differences in appearance they matched in personality greatly; Lothiriel was in awe of the white lady's fearsome and noble qualities and Eowyn enjoyed the Dol Amrothian's frankness and wit. Imrahil's sons were engaged every night with humorous banter and good drinking companions in Eomer and his captains, and would often wake late each morning as a result of their antics.

One afternoon during their visit Imrahil organised a trip to visit the shore. After all the main purpose of the visit had been for Eomer King and his family become better acquainted before their two households joined, and where better the Prince thought than relaxing on the sandy beaches of Dol Amroth. The day he chose was balmy and warm so a meal of cold meats, bread and cheese had been prepared on the beach itself. Imrahil's family were used to such informal outings and had shared in many like it over the years; and their distinguished guests delighted in the comfortable mood it put everyone in that day.

Whilst the men discussed political and important things-they could never really switch off even in that beautiful setting- whilst the ladies ambled along the shore chatting over smaller more trivial things; or so their men thought.

"I do love it here." Eowyn mused airily. She wasn't prone to bouts of romantic thought, but the company of her new friends and the feeling of ease since the wars end reminded her to enjoy the nicer things in life.

"Me too," concurred Lothiriel, "I do believe it is the most beautiful and favourite of places."

"You must come visit us in Rohan, you would enjoy our scenery a great deal, I think. The rolling hills, with its tall grass look similar to the waves of your sea when the wind blows over them." The White lady explained.

"Rohan," Aranvess quizzed, "Will you not live with Faramir when you are married?"

"Of course how silly of me to forget," Eowyn remembered sadly. She loved her homeland and though she knew the life that lay before her would be happier and prosperous, it pained her and had to admit she would miss Rohan.

"I don't see why a wife must live where her husband dwells. What harm could it do for a man to take up his wife's residence?" Lothiriel questioned,

"Here, Here." Aranvess cheered.

Despite her age and more reasoned view on the world, Arcaness applauded her sister-in-laws strong outlook and envied her ability to have such beliefs. She had not had the same upbringing as her new family. Her father had been a Gondorian noble and she had been born into wealth and riches; however over the years he had hidden a dark and fateful secret from his wife and children. It was a secret that threatened them to a life of poverty and wretchedness on the streets. As the eldest child, Aranvess was given the task of securing her families survival and was expected to use her wit, charm and looks to achieve it. Fortunately for the lady, she had met and fallen deeply in love with Lothiriel's brother and found happiness and security for herself, her family and her any children she bore. The astute woman prayed that Lothiriel never had to face the same fate she almost suffered.

"Do you think Faramir would stay if you asked?" Lothiriel continued,

"You know, I believe he would. But, I want to be a good wife to him and he has his own tasks ahead; some I hope I will be able to help him with."

"You are a far better woman than I, Eowyn. Much better," Lothiriel confessed.

The guest chuckled and replied, "You will feel very different my lady, when we are discussing your own future."

"I doubt it. I love Dol Amroth and have no intention of leaving it." She replied resolutely.

Aranvess and Eowyn said no more on the matter and the three ladies walked the stretch of the beach back towards the gathering and allowed their feet to tread through the break water, feeling the cooling effects of the sea on their lower limbs.

The remainder of the day was peaceful and relaxing and as the sun began wane the younger members of the company remained on the coast and continued their evening gathered around a fire made of discarded driftwood. Imrahil had decided to retire and insisted that Lothiriel return to the castle with him; however the will of her brother's had persuaded him to let her stay. The men sent for more food and drink and as they huddled closer towards the warmth of the fire, they drank in length as conversations turned towards the final night of their guests stay. The Prince had planned a grand party in the Kings honour and had invited all the local dignitaries and their families to the affair. He assured his guests it would be a night to remember.

"Is there anyone important I should meet?" Eomer asked,

"There will be a few local nobles attending that you may like to talk with." Erchirion suggested.

"Erchirion you should not raise his hopes. You and I both know that it will be a bunch of our father's morose friends with their twittering daughters and boorish sons." Lothiriel jibed as she wandered around the periphery of the group.

"There not all that bad?" Elphir appeased from across the blaze.

"Not that bad?" Lothiriel scoffed.

"Trust me Eomer; you would be far better feigning an illness early on in the evening." Amrothos added sarcastically.

He and his sister didn't always see eye to eye and enjoyed teasing one another on many occasions, but as they were closest in age they usually supported one another in family arguments.

Eomer laughed silently, he had come to admire his comrades, their sibling rivalries and ability to form entertaining put downs. He had even begun to accept their sister's outspoken ways, when he reminded himself that she meant no harm by her comments and in many ways she was very much like his own sister. Over the week he had made it his mission to understand her better and was appalled at his quick judgement and dismissal of her. That was one thing Eomer prided himself on was his ability to assess people accurately, but he had to admit he was wrong this time and had spent his time trying to atone for his misgivings.

"So there would be no hope for my brother meeting a handsome lady then?" Eowyn interrupted in an implying tone,

Eomer shot his sister a reproving look, but she merely smiled knowingly back at him then towards Lothiriel. The king followed Eowyn's look towards their hosts daughter and caught her gaze; he was unable to ascertain what she was thinking and whether or not she had observed his sisters suggestive tone.

"If he admires senseless women, with less charm and wit than they bear in looks, he will do very well." Lothiriel joked; apparent she had missed the remark.

Eowyn looked knowingly at the couple then at Faramir and shared a silent joke. The young couple had noticed over the past week how Lothiriel and Eomer had spent much time conversing when they thought no one had perceived. He had been attentive and responsive when the lady had spoken passionately about her beliefs, and Lothiriel had taken keen interest in ensuring Eomer's comfort and happiness during their stay.

"You do not give yourself enough credit sister, I believe you have many charms and graces, even if you are not so fortunate in looks" Amrothos quipped as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Lothiriel gave him a sideways look but knew he meant no harm by his remarks. She was used to his tricks and didn't take them to heart, but simply allowed him the small victory as she knew he would suffer when she won hers.

"Will there be dancing?" Eowyn continued.

"Oh yes," Aranvess piped up for the first time, "Do you like to dance Eowyn?"

"I must admit I never cared much for it before now, but I have come to like it, if the right partner can be found."

Eowyn smirked at her fiancé. She was the first to admit he was skilled with a blade on the battlefield and with words at court, but his dancing left a lot to be desired. Lothiriel giggled at the lady as she understood her meaning which prompted Faramir to jump to his own defence,

"You can't laugh cousin, your dancing is no better than mine."

"Now that's very true," Amrothos twittered.

"How dare you, you know very well I only dance when a suitable partner presents himself." Lothiriel bolstered.

"Is that your defence for your poor turn?" Faramir argued.

"Come here Faramir and I will show you I am correct,"

Faramir left his betrothed's side and joined his cousin across the sand to a flatter section of the beach. The group watched in anticipation and mirth as without any music to move to, the relations began a simple step. As they twisted and turned on the beach, they grew unsteady on the soft terrain and before anyone could stop them, the tall soldier and his slight cousin found themselves in a heap on the wet sand. They all laughed heartedly together at the sight before them as the dance partners tried to return to their feet.

"What did you do that for?" Lothiriel laughed,

"What do you mean? It was your foot that got caught under mine."

"I think there should be a third party resolve the matter." Aranvess suggested, "I will dance with Faramir, as I've never the pleasure before. Who will dance with Lothiriel?"

The men looked at one another but none stepped forward until Erchirion announced, "Eomer should, he has never the pleasure either."

Lothiriel snapped a look at the King and noticed though he did not seem adverse to the idea; he neither seemed too keen to comply. Whether it was through politeness or peer pressure, Eomer stood and walked over to the young lady. As he grew closer his true height loomed over her and Lothiriel noted for the first time how imposing he appeared. As she took his hand, the impressive man bent his head lower to hers,

"I'm afraid I am no dancer."

"I will not tell if you don't"

The two couples began practicing the same steps Lothiriel and Faramir danced, and although none showed much talent neither couple found themselves where the cousins had landed. Lothiriel and her partner didn't lock gazes much as she focussed all her energy on Eomer's large feet so that they didn't trample hers. She felt Eomer had underestimated his talents on the dance floor as he coped far better than he let on. As they finished the simple routine the couples looked towards their families for judgement. No one spoke for a few moments, which Faramir took as foreboding, until Amrothos spoke,

"Well cousin, you know how I hate to side with my sister; but I fear she was right this time."

Aranvess let out a low grumble of defeat.

"Slander," Faramir cried, "I should have known not to take on the children of Dol Amroth."

The group laughed at his little joke, only Lothiriel and Eomer remained silent.

"You are more able than you let on." Lothiriel said.

"Nay you are a good teacher."

"Either way I hoped you enjoyed it?"

The King didn't answer immediately and was about to respond when Elphir announced it was time to retire. Lothiriel nodded her acceptance and walked away from her dance partner. As she sauntered towards her family Erchirion wrapped her cloak about her shoulders and walked her up the sandbanks toward the path that would take them back to the castle.

The evening of the grand party arrived and Gaernost was filled with chatter, laughter and music. The great hall was devoid of most of its furniture and had been converted into a dance space. A minstrel group were playing in the corner, but they performed no melodies suitable for dancing.

People had started to arrive and were mingling amongst themselves after being introduced to the Prince's guests of honour. Eowyn was beginning to understand what Lothiriel had meant when she had described Imrahil's friends; some were nice in their own way, but a few were superior and frivolous and made no attempt to hide that opinion in front of the Princess and her brother.

Faramir mixed amongst the invitees many whom had been friends of his fathers and he had not seen for many years. The polite man made small conversation with them, but grew weary with their regressive opinions. He spotted Eowyn's discomfort from across the room and attempted to catch her eye to give her a reassuring smile; the lady noticed her betrotheds gesture, appreciated the sentiment and returned it.

Eomer meanwhile was doing his utmost best to appear responsive and interested in the noble's discussions, and held his own in their political conversations. His sister marvelled how in such a short time he had elevated himself from a simple soldier to become the ruler of country seamlessly. Although born into a privileged position, Eomer was never destined to be King; fate had seen it come to fruition and Eowyn thought he would become a magnificent King.

As the last few people arrived, Eomer and his sister were excused from the greeting line and allowed to mingle amongst the guests. Faramir sought out his fiancée and beckoned her onto the dance floor. The lady politely refused, requiring refreshment as the greeting line had tired her out. Faramir obliged dutifully and went to get her a drink. As the two siblings stood by themselves for the first time, Eowyn questioned her brother on the previous night's events,

"You looked well last night brother."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"You know very well Eomer; you seemed quite taken with her." She said shrewdly.

Eomer looked at his sister somewhat sarcastically but allowed her her little game.

"Eowyn, you maybe happily engaged, but I am under no certain terms ready to be as well."

Eomer turned away leaving his sister shaking her head in bafflement, she knew better than to argue with her brother. As she turned her own head away from him she noticed a figure that had been absent from the party up until now; at the top of the stairs stood Lothiriel. Wearing a dress made from silver and cerulean silk, the cut of the fabric hugged her curves evocatively. Eowyn caught the eye of her friend and noticed her blush innocently.

"She looks beautiful!" Eowyn exclaimed as she watched Lothiriel descend the grand staircase into the reception.

"Yes she does," Eomer replied airily,

Eowyn looked up at her brother and realised he wasn't looking in the same direction as she, but across the room towards to main entrance where a lady similar in appearance to Lothiriel- yet shorter and slighter- entered the party. On her arm was a man clearly highly respected by the Prince, as Imrahil greeted him warmly and brought him over to the King personally.

Eowyn's mouth dropped, she had never seen her brother take such keen interest in a woman before. She turned towards the staircase again and watched miserably as Lothiriel continued to walk over to them.

"Eomer King, I would like you to meet Arthervan; one of my most trusted knights and his daughter Aerion."

Eomer bowed respectfully but didn't break the young lady's gaze. At that moment the minstrels began to play a melody for dancing, and the King plucked up the courage to ask the newcomer to dance,

"Forgive me sir, may I ask your daughter to dance?"

"Of course Eomer King," Arthervan answered proudly as he extended Aerion's hand to his.

Aerion smiled demurely and hid her excitement well. The attractive couple made their way into the dance hall and turned heads as they began to parade to the music. As they reached the floor Lothiriel arrived next to her friend looking faintly disappointed,

"_I thought he was no dancer_." She thought silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter. Sorry its taken so long! I have decided not to cover Eowyn and Faramir's wedding in this story as I covered it a lot in my last adaptation. Hope people aren't too disappointed.

Auld Town/ Riddermarket/ Great Hall

These names have been taken from . I am unsure how the designer has created the map of Edoras or where the information comes from, I just really liked the interpretation of the city so based my ideas in the story from this map. Therefore the "_Great Hall"_ is a separate building to the _"Golden Hall"_.

o0o

It had been many months since the Kings visit to Dol Amroth and since his party's departure a sadness and stillness had fallen on Gaernost. The servants gossiped on their reasons and beliefs for the low mood, whilst amongst the household they kept a revered silence on the subject. All energy and thoughts were slowly turning towards the upcoming nuptials of Faramir to Eowyn and preparations were well underway for the families visit to Rohan. As tradition dictated the bride was to be given away from the house of her father, but as Eowyn was fatherless, it was left up to Eomer to present his sister to be married. Customs in Gondor were much stricter than in Rohan, but Imrahil felt the need to allow Eowyn this one practise and indulged the Kings right.

Some weeks before the ceremony Imrahil and his family had set out on the great northern road on the long journey, through Gondor and along the White Mountains. The voyage was intended to take two weeks- allowing a short stay in Minas Tirith to replenish the supplies- but fortune was with the Prince and the company arrived at the city gates of Rohan a day earlier than planned. As the family reached the outer defences of the city the great north gate swung inwards seemingly on its own, and a warm welcome was given to all. The wagons and horses filed into the city on the lower levels in procession, and wound their way up through the Auld town towards the Golden Hall.

At the pinnacle of the stone stairway stood Eomer, Eowyn, the Kings Captains and royal court waiting patiently but chatting eagerly as their guests came to a halt beneath them. Eowyn's keen eyes darted to and from the faces below searching for her betrothed in the gathering; she had not seen him in a month and was anxious to meet him again. As the knights dismounted the expectant bride recognised the standard of the Prince emblazoned on their chests but could not see the white tree amongst them. Her heart fluttered when from behind a tall wagon trotted a large chestnut stallion she recognised as Faramir's, with him astride it. Eomer noticed her renewed excitement, smiled at her fatherly and rested his arm around her shoulders.

As the Prince and his sons alighted they helped their ladies out of the carriages and walked them up the stairs towards their host. Lothiriel was on the arm of her father and was unusually quiet, she gripped the cloth of his tunic as they climbed the steps and as they edged ever closer her pace slackened.

"Are you alright my daughter?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered timidly.

Imrahil patted her hand gently in reassurance. He did not voice his suspicion but kept his council close. The Prince knew exactly what plagued his daughters mind, and had done ever since he had been made privy to the exchange between the King and his child that night on the beach. He felt somewhat responsible for her distress and was repentant for the hand he had played in its making. However, Imrahil knew now was not the time to make amends, as they were going to focus on the happier tidings before them, a detail Lothiriel understood and was keen to comply with.

The Prince's sons and nephew walked behind him up the staircase each one more enthusiastic than the next. Elphir was looking forward to spending time with his wife away from courtly duties and was sure a break abroad as guests of the King would permit that. Erchirion and Amrothos were keen to see their old comrades again and entertain themselves with sport, hunts and most definitely drinking. Faramir was animated most of all to see his bride and begin the celebrations of their nuptials as well as to enjoy a rest from his own imperial duties and errands.

The group were greeted heartedly by Eomer who bowed humbly to his guests. A man with a higher station would not be expected to normally bend to lesser men; however, the King respected the Gondorian Prince and did so out of honour. As Lothiriel took the place of distinction on the arm of her father, Eomer extended a warm welcome to her also, by taking her hand gently and planted a kiss to her fingers. She accepted it graciously but inside withdrew strongly away from the gesture. Eowyn greeted the party next and threw her arms around her warmly, which Lothiriel reciprocated wholly.

"My Lady Lothiriel, I am so happy to see you again."

"And I you, Eowyn,"

The white lady held the younger woman at arm's length and surveyed her deliberately, but could not read her expression. She sighed and squeezed her shoulders tenderly. Lothiriel stroked her arm in optimism, she was not about to let herself falter in front of all those gathered.

As Eomer welcomed the rest of the party, the lady reintroduced herself to the royal guard and household. She saw Elfhelm immediately, who welcomed her friendly,

"What a pleasure to see you again my lady."

"Master Elfhelm, I trust you are well?"

"Indeed my lady and yourself?"

"A little tired from the journey, but I am in good health."

The Captain beamed at the Gondorian lady and nodded his head in approval. The marshal of the East-Mark had grown to like Imrahil's daughter during the Rohirrim's stay in Dol Amroth, he appreciated her wit and outspokenness as she reminded him much of Eowyn and her headstrong ways. He began introducing her to the royal household and those she had not met whilst the remainder of the party spoke to Eomer.

"You must be tired from your journey?" Eomer surmised,

"I cannot lie, I'm afraid I am. I am sure the ladies could all do with a rest." The prince concurred.

"Very well, rooms have been prepared for you and food can be brought to you tonight. My men can attend your horses then tomorrow we shall meet and eat together."

Imrahil smiled pleasantly and waited to be allowed admittance to the Golden Hall, Eomer gestured towards the entrance and caught sight of Lothiriel standing with his Marshalls laughing enthusiastically, whilst paying them a great deal of attention. The young King felt a spark of jealousy in his very core and despite their long friendship; he wanted to challenge his men there and then. He could not understand why? He let the idea fall from his mind and smiled nonchalantly at his guest and showed them inside.

o0o

The rooms were warm and comfortable albeit slightly smaller than those in Gaernost, despite this the guests settled in quickly into their surroundings. After unpacking they received a tray of food in their rooms that consisted of a hearty broth, large slabs of bread and cold cider. The meal was heavy for the time of year but after a few days of nothing more than cured meats and biscuits, the robust food was welcomed. Within a few hours most of the men felt refreshed enough to leave their rooms and began exploring the hall. Eomer had made it clear they were to treat his home as theirs during the stay and the young soldiers obeyed willingly.

Amrothos, Erchirion found themselves in good company in the large hall and were drinking merrily with Erkenbrand and Elfhelm before long. They talked raucously about ale, battles and more importantly women. They learned Erkenbrand had been twice married in his long years and how he had lost his wife to a winter fever in their youth, but had found happiness with his current spouse recently. Imrahil's youngest sons admitted they had not found happiness in marriage yet, nor had Elfhelm, though they laughed about the pleasures they had enjoyed as a result. As the foursome became more inebriated their conversation changed into speculating what would become of those who were also not spoken for.

"Now we are at peace, Eomer must marry soon." Erchirion announced.

The two Marshalls looked at him hesitantly; they held close council with their King but thought it ill mannered- and dangerous- to discuss his affairs behind his back. Amrothos sensing their unease changed the subject swiftly,

"You worry about your own path brother, or father will be forced to do it for you!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"What of your sister?" Elfhelm asked innocently.

"I fear no man holds her heart yet," Erchirion mused

"Yet?" The Marshall questioned

"Yes, though many will try soon enough."

"She is handsome enough and amiable." Elfhelm suggested,

"Careful my friend or you shall have three men vying to challenge you." Amrothos said. He spoke in earnest but knew deep down the Captain meant no insult on her character by his candid thoughts.

"I mean no offence, nor comment for myself."

"Then who do you speak for?" Erchirion replied,

The Marshall looked at Erkenbrand for confirmation, but found him unwilling to enter the conversation. The West-Marshall understood his tone completely but did not want to have his opinions overheard, so Elfhelm retreated,

"Ah do not listen to me; I have had too much to drink."

o0o

The next few days in the Royal house were spent preparing the hall and houses for the ceremony. Garlands of leaves and flowers, interlaced with red and gold were hung from the rafters and between the pillars of the Golden Hall. Boar, pheasant and all manner of exuberant food was prepared for the main feast, whilst casket after casket of wine, cider and ale were lowered into the kitchens cellars of the Great Hall. Men, maiden and beast toiled extendedly during that time with the preparations whilst still tending to the needs of the guests that filled the Golden Hall.

Eowyn spent much of her time with the women of the court and those that had newly arrived, as they prepared the final touches to her wedding attire and decided on the final arrangements for the celebrations. The groom did as he was told and spent his last few days of unmarried life with his cousins and brother in law to be, entertaining themselves with activities outside the wedding arrangements. The men quietly enjoyed their new found freedom. Although they were all excited for the coming event, they preferred to be left out of the decision making and welcomed the opportunity to do the things that men do.

In the cavalry yard, south of the city, the soldiers and captains spent much of their time busying themselves with their horses, livery and training. Though there was no need for the Rohirrim charges during the coming weeks, all held the ritualistic caring that was required for their mounts was an acceptable consumption of their time. Whilst they worked away tending to their duties, the men chatted away on more trivial things – or so their other halves would have thought at that time. Eomer found himself in deep conversation with Elphir one afternoon as they sat in the tack room cleaning and polishing their saddles.

"What will you do when we have gone Eomer?"

"The same things as now I suspect. Life does not alter much for men in our position."

"Indeed, I sometimes wish for a simpler life at times. When your sister leaves, will you take some time to rest?"

"Alas I fear I cannot. I have already taken too much time away from my duties, besides I may be busy with my own plans soon."

Elphir stopped the circular motion he had been making on the saddles cantle and looked at him intriguingly.

"What plans?"

"My sister has found her happiness now; my family such as it is are content. It's about time I made my own happiness, so Eowyn keeps telling me."

Elphir respected the King and cared for him as a friend, however he was perturbed by his announcement.

"When did you decide?"

"After visiting with your family, I realised it was my duty; my duty to my people, my country and to myself. I knew I would have to marry someday, but never under circumstances such as these. Being King does make it more difficult but I believe I have found the one with whom I could give my heart."

Eomer didn't understand why he spoke so openly with the crown prince but knew his candid thoughts were safe and silent in the mind of Elphir. He questioned whether or not it was to satisfy his own mind and quell the envious thoughts he had the previous day, or to ensure his intentions were made clear to those around him.

"When will you announce it?"

"After Eowyn's wedding, she would never forgive me for spoiling her day."

"Well congratulations my friend. Have you the father's permission?"

"I have wrote and asked yes, I expect it any day soon."

Elphir continued rubbing the leather polish into the saddle and said no more on the matter. He silently pondered who it could possibly be and as swiftly as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away just as quickly. His father would have spoken of it to him, so he was certain it was not his sister who had captured the heart of Rohan's King.

o0o

The eve of the wedding approached and the ladies of Rohan's court met in the Great Hall to survey the work that had been completed to transform the room.

"After the ceremony we will come here to feast." Eowyn explained,

"Then those that wish to retire early won't be kept awake by the noise."

The ladies giggled at her undisclosed meaning, as the Golden Hall was a reasonable distance from the eating hall allowing for privacy. As the women wandered about the room surveying the intricacies and small details that had been completed with love and care there came a short sharp blast from outside. Each lady stopped what they were doing and tuned their ear to the noise. There were only two reasons why the horn of the mark would sound, a call to arms or the arrival of someone important.

Eowyn walked determinedly out of the hall leaving the women behind her and ran the distance from the cavalry yard to the terrace of the Golden Hall. As she arrived on the stone veranda the host of Rohan's guard and the male guests had come outside. The white lady looked puzzlingly at her fiancé, who took her hands in his and appeared grave. Behind the captains family strode Eomer from the Golden Hall, he looked calm on the outside, but Eowyn could see in his eyes a wild hunger that disturbed her.

As the men climbed down from their mounts at the bottom of the hill, the canvas at the back of one wagon unfurled to reveal a woman. Aided by a guard she descended from the carriage with grace and poise. Eowyn recognised her instantly and watched open mouthed as Aerion scaled the stairs with her father, closer and closer towards her brother. As she reached the peak of the staircase, Eomer bowed chivalrously towards them. For the second time Eowyn watched disbelieving as the event before her unfolded, then turning towards Faramir she looked at him sorrowfully.

**Borys68** - Aerion has certainly captivated Eomer's interest and even if Lothiriel had a chance, she won't be going willingly!

**beth.77** - Thanks for the kind comments! I'm updating when I can, however I have been in hospital again with my wrist, so writing is tough. I hope you keep reading.

Thanks to all those that are following my story, it means a lot that people want to keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - I really struggled with this chapter - hence the length and the wait. Hope the story makes sense and you enjoy it!

"_Gebaerd"_ – They're good.

Here is the website where I have taken my references for the layout of Edoras, w w w . ajpsauk .com (forward slash) virtualedoras (forward slash) edoras. There are loads of detailed plans and drawing of each building/area of the city.

o0o

The morning after the ceremony there was stillness in the Golden Hall. The celebrations had lasted long into the night and many took to their bed till early in the afternoon. Aranvess was wise and had retired early so her head was clear that morning, much to the chagrin of her husband. The lady pottered about her room, folding and sorting various pieces of clothing that Elphir had strewn around the floor when he had retired the previous night. Although she didn't do it on purpose, she relished the grunts and groans he made as her work disturbed his rest.

"You should know better my husband."

"Do not lecture me woman, I know very well."

She chortled, "Which is precisely why you know you should get up this morn, and be about your business."

The wife threw back her husband's covers exposing his body to the elements and he gave her a low grumble of contempt, which only made her giggle more. Knowing that he could not win her little battle, Elphir sat himself up on the low bed and slung his legs onto the floor. Rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, he yawned impressively and stretched the sleep from his limbs. When fully dressed the couple sat in the living quarters- Aranvess on a high-backed chair and her husband at her feet-and chatted about the events of the previous day.

"Faramir looked extremely happy last night." Aranvess offered.

"Indeed, he has much to live for and be happy about."

"His dancing has improved a great deal since I last saw him."

"Yes, though I don't know how in such a short time."

"Maybe he just had poor instruction before now."

"Do not let Lothiriel hear you say that, or you are likely to start a quarrel."

Aranvess snickered slightly but began to fumble with the hem of her sleeve before she answered her husband as she grappled with what she wanted to say,

"I did not see her much last night?"

"She retired much earlier than you did I think."

"Do you think it had anything to do with the King's new guest?"

Elphir looked at her thoughtfully. He had not told his wife what Eomer had divulged to him- it wasn't his place- but he knew with the arrival of Aerion his wife would have guessed the motives behind her being here.

"Elphir, you knew didn't you?"

He looked at her like a child does when they are caught doing something they shouldn't,

"Not long since. Eomer told me of it just after we arrived. It was not my place to interfere."

"When does he expect to announce it?" She sounded exasperated.

"After the ceremony, he did not want to spoil Eowyn and Faramir's day."

The concerned woman did not answer him but began pacing around their chambers pensively. She did so for some time and ignored any attempt from Elphir to speak.

"What's on your mind?" The prince asked,

"I think we should stay in Minas Tirith on the return journey."

"What do you mean?"

"Now the wedding is over, we could feign an excuse to stay there. A holiday or such,"

"What can be achieved by doing that?"

"When the announcement is made, it will take a week for the message to arrive in Gondor."

"But it _will_ reach eventually." He scoffed.

"If we time it right we can prepare for home and avoid the emissary."

"Aragorn will announce it amongst the kingdoms, you cannot avoid it!"

"We will be long gone by that point, and it would be another week before Lothiriel learns of the announcement."

The woman smiled gleefully at her plan, though her husband did not look so convinced. However, he agreed he would speak to his father. With Aranvess chaperoning, Elphir was sure he would not object to a short stay.

o0o

That afternoon Eomer had organised a tournament of sport as post wedding entertainment for his guests. In the cavalry yard arena events on foot and horse with sword and spear were the main attraction, but side shows and a bazaar had also been planned in the Riddermarket. As the guests began filing into the stands to observe the games, Aerion waited patiently at the Great Hall to be escorted to the event.

She paced the floor outside the eatery and watched the revellers chatter loudly and spiritedly as they entered the stocks. The lady had to admit; she was looking forward to the day's activities, but was nervous about what role she had to play. The night before during the celebrations, Eomer had asked her if she would sit in the seat of honour that day; he had wanted her to do so at the wedding, but had been advised the act would detract from the true meaning of the ceremony. Aerion was keen to do as she had been invited but was worried how the people would receive her and that she would do something wrong that would offend. The King reassured it that wasn't possible and had been ardent that she accept the honour, so she graciously did.

Aerion's worries had not been completely mistaken; many of Eomer's subjects had begun to talk about her late arrival to the nuptials and what her presence was meant to be understood as. The Gondorian wasn't used to being the subject of conversation; she was the daughter of a high ranking knight in the Prince's army, but had never any cause to attend court, so was unused to their conduct and manners. In truth her upbringing whilst extravagant had been sheltered. Aerion was kind and polite, and attentive to all she was acquainted with; but felt like a fish out of water in the foreign kingdom and uncomfortable about being on display and studied.

As she waited patiently for her escort she saw Eowyn walk by her quietly toward the arena and caught her eye.

"Good morning my lady," She said respectfully,

"Morning Aerion, are you coming to the tournament?"

"Yes, Eomer…I mean, your brother has asked me to sit with him, I'm just waiting. Where is Lord Faramir?"

"He is taking part in the Behourd with his cousins, so is already there."

"Will you care to sit with us then?"

"Alas, I may be married to a man of Gondor now; but I am vehemently on the side of the Rohirrim this day."

Aerion chuckled airily at the White Lady.

"Maybe I am sat in the wrong place then, for I support Gondor."

"Not today Aerion, you must be impartial and appear to be so. I hope you are ready for them?"

"What do you mean?"

Eowyn turned to face her full on. She didn't dislike the young woman, in truth she found her the most amiable person, gracious and demure; however, she believed Aerion didn't fully comprehend what she was letting herself in for and would never cope in Rohan.

"Ready for the inspection and evaluation,"

Aerion looked at her like a deer caught in the sight of the hunter,

"Take heed my lady, there will be plenty routing for you to fail." Eowyn continued.

Aerion looked at her with understanding and replied heartedly,

"Thank you my lady."

Eowyn nodded and turned on her heel toward the arena; with a feeling she had been too truthful and harsh on the woman. As Aerion watched the princess walk away she hadn't noticed Eomer had come to stand next to her and had offered his arm,

"Are you ready?"

Aerion smiled warmly at him, took his arm and followed him silently to the stands.

o0o

Erchirion was suiting up in the cavalry barracks with Erkenbrand. The two captains had volunteered to take part in the Quintain match and relished the opportunity to spar with one another. The young man wore the standard of his country over his hauberk with pride and Erkenbrand did similar.

"Are you ready young prince?"

"Are you?"

The two men spoke in jest and enjoyed goading one another.

"Will your lady wife be watching Erkenbrand?"

"Nay, she will be enjoying the sights of the Riddermarket I expect."

"Good,"

The older man cocked an eyebrow quizzically,

"I would hate for her to be humiliated when I best you."

"You just stay on your mount. The Rohirrim horses are no gentle ponies for pleasant rides."

Erchirion snorted a little at his quip but inside grew more hesitant. Eomer had decreed to make all the games fair, the only horses to be ridden during the day, were a selection of old combat horses. He gave two reasons for the decision, the main being to prevent any injury to the guests' mounts and the second to ensure all competitors were on an even playing field. Erchirion was a strong horseman and had had the opportunity to get to know the horse he had been loaned, but found him wilful and at times defiant.

Erkenbrand noticed the young man's anxiety and clapped him on the shoulder in reassurance,

"Come we do not want to keep them waiting."

Dressed in their livery, the two soldiers walked out of the barracks and across to the arena in the sunlight. The afternoon was warm and sultry and it did nothing to improve either man's hangover; at that moment both were regretting their decision to be involved in the entertainment and for drinking heavily at the celebrations the previous night. As they walked into the stocks they could hear the cheers and applause from the crown that had gathered and their spirits were raised. After collecting their horses from a page they mounted the steeds and were announced in the ring.

The two men raised their hands to the crowd and looked around at the faces in the stand. Erchirion searched the sea of blonde hair and noticed his family quickly on the western bank of the stands sat near to the King, whilst Erkenbrand spotted his wife sat with the ladies of the royal house on the eastern side and smiled at her lovingly. As his name was announced by the herald he noted that she cheered with fervour with the other ladies.

"It looks as if your wife is about to see your downfall in the end." Erchirion bantered.

"If that was even remotely true, at least my wife can pick me up again. Either way I win."

"I didn't think of it that way. Would you mind if we postponed for a moment whilst I found a suitable supporter?"

"I don't think you will find any in Rohan this day, I would look closer to home Erchirion; Gondor has many women of quality."

"None have paid me any attention of late."

Erkenbrand laughed solidly, "Yes I believe my King is responsible for that!"

Erchirion looked towards the stand and noticed Eomer sat with Aerion chatting generously,

"Come let's finish this."

o0o

That afternoon Lothiriel spent her time wandering through the Riddermarket, enjoying the sights and smells that wafted from the stalls and vendors carts. The intoxicating herbs and spices from the food being prepared in the middle of the square filled her nostrils and tempted her to taste what was on offer. Peering onto a stand that was filled with trays of tiny cubed treats, some heavy like dough whilst others looked delicate as air. The seller smiled to the lady and stood from the stool he was resting on. With gloved hands he gathered a few tiny pellets that looked similar to currants, and offered them to Lothiriel. With trepidation she picked one up and examined it at length, the vendor watched her expectantly and so not to offend him she nodded her thanks and ate the small morsel. It was bitter and sharp on her tongue causing her to cough slightly as she forced the mouthful down. As if from nowhere a wooden beaker was presented to her; eyeing the hand that offered it to her she recognised Elfhelm,

"You may want this."

Lothiriel took the mug and swallowed a large gulp of cider, the cold liquid diluted the sensation in her mouth making it more bearable and she returned the cup to its owner.

"Thank you. My mother always told me to be careful and never take food from strangers, now I know why."

He laughed, "Fruit from the Ellen tree, they taste better as wine, the bitter the taste the better the drink."

"Well, a good yield will be made from that batch I can assure you." She coughed.

"Gebaerd," Elfhelm said in Rohirric to the seller and he smiled in return.

The young lady continued walking amongst the sellers accompanied by the Marshall; she was completely comfortable in his company and felt she could be herself when he was around. They walked silently for a few moments paying little attention to the other stalls until Elfhelm broke the silence,

"My Lady, may I speak plainly?"

"Of course, you know I always do."

He smiled in acknowledgment, "What do you think of lady Aerion?"

Lothiriel paused in her tracks and looked at him bewilderedly. She had not expected that question.

"I know very little of her, certainly not well enough to make a judgement."

"Do you think she will make my lord happy?"

"I don't think I am the right person to judge."

Lothiriel moved quickly to the nearest stall and began fumbling with a wreath of dried flowers. Desperately trying to avoid the conversation she asked how much they were and misunderstanding the reply bought two of the laurels at a much inflated cost dropping one as she groped for her coins.

Picking up the circlet Elfhelm played with it between finger and thumb as they continued walking around the marketplace.

"Forgive me my lady, I speak out of turn."

"No. It speaks highly of you to show your concern."

"Concern my lady, yes I suppose you could call it that."

Lothiriel pretended not to notice his remark, prompting him to continue.

"My lady, Eomer is a strong king and a proud man; he has been my friend for many years. I know him well and can judge when he is making a rash decision."

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"I fear he will not listen to me on the subject. The last time I offered my counsel on the matter, the woman I tried to coax him toward was refused wrongly in my opinion."

They reached the fountain in the centre of the square and Lothiriel stopped for a second time; she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment but spotted over Elfhelm's shoulder Eomer with Aerion laughing excitedly at something he had pointed out to her. Lothiriel noticed they stood at the stall she had been investigating earlier and watched despondently as the King offered Aerion something to eat. She threw her head back in delight and put her hand out to stop the gesture; Lothiriel winced as Eomer grasped her arm and laid a kiss to her palm.

Elfhelm too noticed their exchange and Lothiriel's pain, so to spare the lady any more embarrassment offered to take her back to the Golden Hall. As she took his arm Elfhelm stopped her and placed the dried wreath onto her slender hand. Lothiriel smiled warmly and climbed the hill back towards to Golden Hall.

o0o

**royalhorse -** I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far; hope you keep reading!

**Borys68 - **I'm glad you find my story interesting, I don't think I explained myself well in the last update. It's true Lothiriel loves her home, but doesn't yet realise she can love something or someone more. Aerion is sweet and innocent but when she learns about Eomer's attraction for another she is the one who won't be going willingly ;) Enter a plot/scheme from Eowyn and even Aragorn to resolve the issue!

**beth.77 -** Thanks for your kind comments hand on the mend now! Keep reading to see what will come of Aerion, she is about to feature more heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Some great comments and views since I posted the last chapter, thanks to you all. Eomer and Lothiriel are about to share a moment finally but something happens that changes the course of our story.

o0o

As the sun began to wane on the day, the dark of evening began to envelop the sky and a soft breeze picked up. The tournament and festivities had proven successful and continued long into the night. The Riddermarket and Auld Town were alive with music and laughter and many of the guests and their host enjoyed the merriment's with the people, rather than in the confines of the Golden Hall. As the evening disappeared many retired to their beds, and those that refused gathered to drink in their own homes.

Above the market on the stone veranda stood Lothiriel looking over the Northern Gate across the plains of Edoras. She was starting to appreciate what Eowyn had described to her those months ago; as the breeze caught the tall grass, it swung and swayed to a silent rhythm that the young woman thought similar to the motion of the sea. She smiled inwardly at the notion and pulling her hands across her chest, continued her vigil.

From behind her she heard the unmistakable sound of soles on the tiled floor so turned to see who it was. It was Eomer, standing with mug in hand and a grin on his face. The king spotted her and bowed his head slightly toward her before coming to stand beside her.

"Are you not enjoying the festivities my Lady?"

"Yes, very much thank you."

"Why are you out here and not dancing?"

"I don't feel like it much tonight. I was just admiring the view."

"I fear you won't get the chance to see it again for some time."

"Then you have heard?"

"Yes, your brother Amrothos was telling me earlier. How long do you expect to stay in Minas Tirith?"

"I'm not sure. My sister..."

A loud noise broke her concentration. The pair looked across the town and saw a man stumble to the ground with some force, but then pick himself up just as quickly. With a torch in one hand a bottle of something in the other, he lifted it to his lips, drank extensively from it then continued on his way.

"Your sister," He pressed,

"Is in charge; so it's up to her,"

Eomer laughed, "Sisters tend to be. They always seem to know what is best for you."

"Aye that is true."

Lothiriel seemed at ease with Eomer for the first time since her visit; although it unnerved her to be so informal with him, she liked the fact that he could be that way with her.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay here?" Eomer asked quietly,

"I have yes, though I cannot deny I am eager to return home."

"I feel the same each time I leave and I'm glad I will not have to for some time."

"Yes, it must be difficult to be away for long periods now."

"Not difficult but a hardship of sorts I must confess."

Eomer drank from his tankard and began looking across the fields as his companion did.

"I don't think there is anything that could take me away from Rohan now. At one time I thought it was possible, but I love my country and will do everything I can to defend and protect her."

"Your affection is well placed my lord; I too feel the same way about my own land."

"Yes I remember a conversation where you admired women who fought strongly for what they believed in."

The lady scoffed, "Do not recount my comments; I was foolhardy to say such things."

Eomer looked into his cup and swirled the last remnants around in the bottom as he answered, "Do not change your opinions my lady, you were right."

The King looked out into the night sky and explained, "I once said such things to Eowyn and ever since held myself accountable for that counsel. I believe if I had advised her differently, she would never have…"

Lothiriel looked at him sideways, not critically but with sympathy. She knew how men of the world felt it their place to advise women to be goodly, homely and above all loyal where family was concerned. In matters of state and war, she was not naïve enough to believe that any man appreciated or wanted the help of a woman, no matter what her feelings on the subject were. Lothiriel knew men –her father and brothers included- felt duty bound to protect their womenfolk in hard times and trouble.

"If you had altered your counsel Eomer King, then your sister would never have met my cousin and be married now."

Eomer looked at her warmly and noticed she didn't hold his gaze. Returning his stare toward the plains he sighed contentedly,

"How did a princess of Dol Amroth come to be so wise?"

"Ah, I thought we agreed I wasn't."

Lothiriel turned back towards the hall and her rest but Eomer stopped her,

"My lady, I wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you my lord."

He didn't know what motivated him to do so, but as he moved closer towards her Eomer sensed a connection between them that he had not felt since his time in Dol Amroth. Now underneath the moonlit sky he wanted to be close to her, as this urge pressed his feet forwards there came a high pitched curdling scream.

"Fire!"

The couple snapped their head in the direction the shout came from and Eomer ran at great speed from the Golden Hall, down the staircase and in the direction of the cry. Following him with difficulty went Lothiriel towards the Riddermarket. What she saw was a great blaze ripping through the market stalls igniting everything in its wake; it frightened her into action. The young woman was about to proceed forward but was held back by the king,

"My lady, run back and raise the alarm,"

"There isn't time,"

"Please you must."

Lothiriel looked at him in dismay and thought to herself curtly,

"_Men_!"

She ran back the way she had come towards the house of the king; taking the steps two at a time as her stride would allow, her heart was banging in her chest and head. She burst through the oaken doors into the hall and yelled as loud as she could,

"Quick; fire in the marketplace."

The nearest men that had their wits about them ran to her assistant and back toward the square gathering any vessel that could carry water as they went. As they reached the centre of the blaze Eomer had already roused the nearest villagers and begun organising the collection of water from animal troughs, the fountain and nearby barrels.

Lothiriel stripped off her surcoat ignoring propriety, and soaked it in the fountain. She allowed her woollen dress to become saturated with water before wringing it out as best and as quickly as she could with trembling fingers. Lothiriel flung the heavy garment over her shoulder unaware that water began to trickle down her back soaking her underdress. Swinging the dress over her head the lady tried with great effort to extinguish the fire of the nearest stall. Swatting the flames with her dress the edge of the fabric caught fire forcing her to eventually discard it and allow it to go up in flames.

The guests formed a queue between the water butts and the fire, and passed bucket after bucket of water between them to douse the flames. Others followed Lothiriel's idea and soaked their cloaks and attempted to stamp out the fires. As the minutes wore on, word had spread and those that were once sleeping were now awake and out of their beds, helping the king control the blaze.

Both women and men worked tirelessly through the night until all the fires had been put out. Much of the Riddermarket had been destroyed but the villagers were relieved, due to the quick warning and action, the fire had not spread and the city was left intact. The last few stalls were doused in the early hours and those that had rushed to the towns aide in the late hours of the night were now trying to salvage what was left; their work not yet over. Most of the people were unrecognisable, their clothes blackened with soot and their faces lined with weariness. The guests were in varying different state of dress, some wore only their under clothes with boots to keep their feet safe whilst others that were organising food and refreshments were clothed in their capes and outerwear.

Wiping the sweat away from her brow Lothiriel exhaled heavily with exhaustion; being one of the first on the scene, she had continued helping throughout the night without stopping for rest. Sitting on the low wall that enclosed the market, she suddenly realised just how cold she felt. With sleeved rolled up on her underdress and her hair disheveled and unbound, Lothiriel dreaded to think of what she looked like. Feeling guilty for her selfish thoughts the young woman promptly stood and resigned herself to continue working. As she stood she felt the warmth of a blanket wrap around her shoulders and saw her eldest brother's warm and dirty face greet her from behind.

"Lothiriel, sit down you need rest."

The tired woman pulled the corners of the blanket tighter towards her and smiled affectionately at her brother.

"Thank you Elphir."

"You have been a great help this night, Lothiriel. Eomer owes you a lot."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does." He commanded, "I am sure it has not gone unnoticed either."

The prince gestured towards the king who was talking in counsel with his captains and their father. All appeared just as weary as she felt but knew plans had to be put into motion to fix the damage caused by the blaze.

"We all did what we could Elphir, no man would do any less."

"Would you care for some tea?" Aerion interrupted the two siblings.

The young woman was dressed in a warm, clean gown; her hair tightly drawn into a neat braid and was carrying a tray of drinks. Elphir smiled pleasantly, gave his thanks and took two cups from the lady, offering one to his sister. As the woman walked away the prince watched his sister's reaction as she drank from the steaming mug, and felt a pang of guilt for the secret he held. Lothiriel rest the hot cup on her lap and wrapped her cold hands around it, then felt her brother's arm clasp around her shoulder and a kiss planted tenderly to her temple. She smiled lovingly up at him and rested her head against his shoulders. Lothiriel didn't need to say a word; Elphir could read her thoughts and wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

The Gondorian woman continued her path around the helpers offering them the drink she had carefully prepared and brought down to them. As she reached Imrahil, Eomer and his captains, the men took a mug each graciously then went their separate ways. The king took the last cup from the tray, wrapped an arm around her shoulders then kissed her head tenderly in thanks. Aerion dropped the tray to her side and welcomed the embrace. With an arm draped around his back the couple walked back toward to Golden Hall arm in arm.

o0o

The following day, the party from Dol Amroth were preparing to set out for Minas Tirith. Imrahil and his eldest sons had decided to stay in Edoras to help discover the culprit who had begun the fire, so his youngest children and daughter in law were preparing to make the journey on their own. Aranvess felt quietly victorious and knew that whilst Eomer was busy overseeing the renovations of the Riddermarket an announcement would be long in coming. It was a thought that Elfhelm and Eowyn shared silently.

The newly married couple were making a journey of their own that day; a return journey to the woods of Ithilien. Eowyn and Faramir said their goodbyes to their family and were getting set to depart. Both wanted desperately to stay behind and help in any way they could, but Eomer would not allow it. He understood that they had to return and that much work lay ahead of them in their new home.

"Goodbye brother, we will return when we can." Eowyn insisted,

"Not too soon I hope?"

She smiled at him cynically but knew he only spoke in jest.

"I may hold you too that."

"Well let's just pray when you do, you return with a full brood in tow."

The two siblings embraced tenderly and Eomer held onto her horse as she mounted it for the journey.

"Farwell Faramir, I wish you many years of happiness and fortune." Imrahil said genuinely.

"Thank you Uncle."

"When you are settled, we promise to pay you a visit." Elphir explained.

"That would please me cousin, as would my wife. She has grown fond of your lady and my cousin. Forgive me, we must get going; it is a long journey and I am keen to get on our way."

"Will you go the same route as your cousins?" Imrahil asked,

"Yes as far as Minas Tirith, then we part ways."

"I wish you a safe journey." The prince said as he clapped his nephew on the arm.

Faramir climbed onto his horse and came up beside his wife; she matched his stride with a soft kick in her horse's hind quarters and followed him out of the city. The captain of Gondor and his partner rode at the head of the group, whilst the caravan of wagons and horsemen followed behind. Eomer waved the group off with his royal household, remaining guests and captains behind him.

o0o

**cailinbeag - **So happy you are enjoying the story so far. Elfhelm is my favourite character in this story and I really like writing his part. Thanks for your suggestion, Aerion is going to feature more heavily in the coming chapters so hope you like what I do with her. Please keep reading! x

**beth.77** - Firstly thanks for liking my story! :) I suppose you could call Eomer's feelings for Aerion, "Love at first sight." His feelings for her are genuine, but I think because he has strong ideals about women-as hinted in previous chapters- and how they should be, he can't see the qualities Lothiriel has, but only her faults at the moment. x

**Borys68 - :) **Oh yes there are plenty of people plotting at the moment. I know its out of character for the Rohirrim (as Tolkien writes them as an "honest" race) however, I like to think Eowyn is a little bit devious, when she knows something greater is at stake. x

**LuanaCiuffreda - **Thanks for liking my story!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** - Argh! I have complete writers block. Apologies if this chapter is not up to my usual standard, but I am struggling so much :( I have loads of ideas and I think that's the problem. Thank you for those that have reviewed the story so far, I would really like more of you who have read the previous chapters to comment, if you could spare a moment, I'd really appreciate it! x

o0o

The journey to Minas Tirith was pleasant and without delay, and the company pulled into the white city within a few days. Faramir and Eowyn said their goodbyes to his cousins at the Great Gate and made their plans to visit in a few months. As the siblings rode up through the levels of the city, they came to the lodgings and stables and were greeted by a guard of the citadel. Maethor he was named, a fierce and loyal soldier of the royal guard who had fought alongside the Prince of Dol Amroth and recognised the banner of his family.

"Welcome my Lord Amrothos, how was your journey?"

"Very well, is there room in the house?" Amrothos replied,

"Yes my lord, however you will find the master not at home. The King and Queen are abroad and are not expected back for a couple of days."

"No matter, will he mind us occupying his hospitality?"

"Not at all, all from Dol Amroth are welcome in the house of the king."

With that Maethor bowed lowly and gave the command for the path to be cleared, allowing Amrothos and his sisters to enter the courtyard of the fountain.

Over the next few days the siblings found themselves exploring the city on their own. Amrothos spent his time running errands for his father and visiting old comrades from the war, whilst Aranvess and Lothiriel called into the market places and libraries. Each night they would meet for a quiet meal in their chambers and would chat happily about the events that day. There had been no call for banquets and large gatherings, what with the King away; but the three siblings enjoyed their private meals just as much they would a grand party.

On the third day of their stay the Great Horn of Gondor was blown, signalling the return of their King and Queen to the city. Amrothos had left the house early that morning so was not there to greet them on their arrival. Outside the Citadel gathered a great host, the royal household, guards and guests that were staying in the Kings house. As Elessar and his wife, Arwen, climbed down from their horses, Lothiriel marvelled at the Queens grace and beauty as many had done before her. Even in her simple riding outfit without adornments or jewels, she emitted a light from within her that was divine and pure.

Walking towards his home, Elessar welcomed those that he had not been there to greet when they had arrived this included the two ladies from Dol Amroth. The two women curtsied respectfully and lowered their gazes before their lord and lady.

"Mistress Aranvess, what a pleasure to see you again. Are the Prince and your husband with you?" Elessar asked politely,

"No my lord, it is just my sister in law and Imrahil's youngest son, Amrothos."

"That is a shame. I hope you have found your stay here comfortable whilst we have been away?"

"Yes we have, thank you my lord."

"Excellent."

"Now we are back, you must join us for dinner this evening." Arwen added.

"We don't want to impose your highness." Lothiriel explained,

"Nonsense, it would be nice to catch up."

The two ladies curtsied a second time and watched as their hosts continued inside.

The dinner that night was an impressive affair, it seemed the invitation to join the King and Queen had been given to many that day. The family from Dol Amroth did not mind, their sovereigns were kind and generous people, without airs and graces, so they expected many people to attend. The Great Hall of Feasts had been prepared and organised to accommodate everyone and left enough room for dancing. There was no formal plan, food and wine was served throughout the evening allowing the guest to come and go as they pleased and dance when they wanted without fear of interrupting the flow.

"You seem happier this evening Lothiriel." Amrothos commented,

"Do I?"

"Yes, you appear calmer and more content." Aranvess added.

"I can't explain why, but I think your suggestion to stay here has something to do with it." Lothiriel said.

The older woman stroked her arm and smiled at her lovingly. She had to agree, the plan was working. Their activities over the past few days had kept all their minds occupied and the evening meal had given them a reason to be happy and celebrate. As the night wore on Aranvess and Amrothos began mingling with the other guests leaving Lothiriel on her own. She wasn't bothered much, the young woman wanted her family to enjoy themselves during their stay, rather than worry about her every waking moment.

Walking around the room and observing the dancers Lothiriel saw Amrothos talking extensively with a man she did not recognise across the room. His livery told her he was a soldier of Gondor but his face was strange to her. As if sensing her thoughts, the man turned his face away from her brother to look in her direction. His eyed bored into her as if he was searching for some hidden secret or meaning in her very soul; Lothiriel felt her heart pound intensely in her chest and was fearful that her face gave her away. The lady lowered her gaze to the floor modestly, but felt the immediate notion to look at him again.

The man walked determinedly over to her. His height was significant and his build muscular, Lothiriel thought he appeared as if he could well defend himself if he ever needed to. The soldier was closely followed by Amrothos, who tried firmly to hold the man's conversation but failed miserably, as he seemed to not perceive what her brother said. As they grew ever closer, Lothiriel felt the urge to flee, as prey would as a hunter bore down on it; however her feet would not allow her to so she remained rooted to the spot.

"Hello," the stranger said. His voice was deep and sincere, and seemed to make the lady grow weak at the knees.

"Hello," she barely whispered in reply.

"Would you care to dance?"

Lothiriel was desperate to say yes to the man but knew she would have to ask permission first.

"Would you like to my lady?"

"Lothiriel you can if you want." Amrothos offered,

Lothiriel nodded politely and took the man's offered hand.

As they took to the floor the minstrels began to play a corale meant to be danced in couples and fours, which allowed the pair some closeness but also allowed them to study each other properly at a distance. Lothiriel noted that Haldaer moved with the grace of a man higher in station than he appeared and commented to herself that the lilt of his voice surmised the same conclusion. The lady also noted how he held her gaze deftly in the same way he had done when he peered at her from across the room. As the final steps of the dance came underway they found themselves dancing hand in hand across the promenade of the group, the couple stared at each other the whole way down then bowed and curtsied respectfully as the music came to an end.

Throughout the dance they did not utter a word. However their looks and the way they held hands during the coupled steps spoke volumes to each other, and as they were about to part ways Haldaer kissed Lothiriel's hand in thanks.

"Thank you my lady, I enjoyed that."

"The pleasure was mine." She said flatteringly.

Haldaer walked away from her mysteriously and found her brother again. The two men laughed heartedly with one another and it was clear that they held close counsel. Lothiriel wandered around the periphery of the room but kept her eyes on the man; she knew nothing about him, but he piqued her interest and she was desperate to learn more. Without realising, lost in her day dream she walked straight into Elessar, who slopped a glass of punch all over the floor.

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching."

He dusted streaks of the drink from his tunic and eyed the young lady amusingly. The King noticed she was in a daze and asked if she was okay. Lothiriel didn't known why she asked him, but found the words had come out before she had realised.

"Who is that man over there?"

"Haldaer? Son of Ingold and my chief engineer."

Lothiriel continued gazing at him and Elessar noted the blush in her cheek,

"Are you well mistress Lothiriel?"

"What? Well…yes," She stammered.

"Do no fear I will not give you away."

The kind man smiled knowingly at her, bowed his head respectfully and walked away.

o0o

The princely family remained in the city over the coming weeks and received word that Imrahil would be joining them soon, as his work in Rohan was coming to an end. Aranvess was ecstatic to be seeing her husband and Lothiriel and Amrothos were keen to see their brother's and father. The prince's wife was also eager to hear from Elphir any updates and news regarding the king, as there had been no word yet from the court. Whilst this was fortunate and meant no formal announcement had been made, the woman hated being kept in the dark, out of fear they may have missed the dispatches and could be caught unawares.

Amrothos on the other hand was not afraid by any means. Since introducing his sister to his companion at arms, Haldaer had captivated her attention and spent many evenings dining with them in their private rooms. Any previous feelings Lothiriel had held for the king of Rohan, the young prince was certain they were long gone, or so he tried to explain to Aranvess,

"Sister, I would not be worried anymore."

"How can you be so sure Amrothos?"

"Have you not seen how they are together? Any thoughts Lothiriel had for Eomer are over. Haldaer maybe have been the wish you were all looking for."

"Amrothos please! Haldaer is pleasant I will admit it, but he is just a bump in the road."

"Don't let Lothiriel hear you say that." He laughed.

"You know what I mean, she does not love him, not the same way she does,"

Aranvess never finished her sentence as Lothiriel entered the room where they were holding the secretive conversation.

"The same way as who, Aranvess?"

Amrothos rolled his eyes and shook his head gravely at his sister in law. The woman walked over to Lothiriel and attempted to apologise for her outspokenness,

"Lothiriel, I just meant,"

"I know what you meant Aranvess. I don't understand why you are so keen to push me towards a man that clearly has no interest in me. Haldaer is a good man and has been nothing but doting since the day we met."

"Which is admirable,"

"Yes. Wasn't it your idea that we come her to Minas Tirith, to get away from all that was going on? Now you reject the first man that has shown me any attention."

Aranvess looked shameful. Everything Lothiriel said was true, they had come to the white city to help her sister in law to forget; and in her own way she had done that and more, she had moved on.

"Lothiriel I just want to make sure you are happy? We all do."

"Then you need not worry. I am incredibly happy."

With that the young woman swept out of the room leaving her sister in law speechless.

"I warned you Aranvess." Amrothos continued.

"I know Amrothos, I just can't believe it. But if Lothiriel says it is true,"

"Then we must believe her."

o0o

**beth.77** - Thanks for the great review! Hope you liked the twist in this chapter? x

**Borys68, LaraTass, LuanaCiuffreda, Mrs C Lupin, Rainy27, ambrielle20, anakelle, arolfe, beth.77, kikibretagne, solar1** - Thanks for following the story, hope you are enjoying it! x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** – Here is the next chapter. I had loads of fun writing this so I hope you are all entertained! :)

Haldaer – Tall/Exaulted + Husband

Ingold – Leader of a group of Men finishing the repairs on the Rammas Echor, that encircled Minas Tirith. Ingold and Eomer have some history together; Ingold believed the Rohirrim would no longer be able to come to the aid of Gondor as the Saurons forces had breached the Rammas Echor.

o0o

Imrahil and his sons arrived in Minas Tirith two days later and were greeted by the royal household and their own family as they reached the seventh level. King Elessar had not seen the prince since his coronation the year previous and was looking forward to spending time with his friend and captain. As the dignified family's waited, the excitement was palpable. The prince rode through the gates of the Citadel with his sons at his side; a banner bearer could be seen behind them carrying the seal of Dol Amroth. As the fabric was caught in the high breeze it bucked and unfurled wildly. As the men came closer a second standard could be seen some way back; it was not blue and silver, but green and gold with the unmistakable symbol of a white horse.

The three siblings looked at one another astonished. When they had received word that their father would be making the return journey via Minas Tirith, he had made no mention of anyone from Rohan accompanying him. The riders manoeuvred their horses into the courtyard and dismounted. Elphir was the first to reach them; he practically jogged over to his wife, hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"I am sorry."

Pulling back from his embrace Aranvess looked at him bemused.

"I will explain later."

Accepting his account, she nodded her head in approval.

The prince and his second eldest reached the greeting party next and were welcomed first by Elessar and Arwen. The two rulers embraced each other as brothers and chatted warmly with one another as Erchirion sauntered over to his siblings. Coming up from behind the flag bearers strode Eomer- followed by Elfhelm- looking fearsome and determined. When he reached the King of Gondor, his features softened; from the outside you couldn't tell if it was pleasure for seeing his old friend again or that he was captivated by the beauty of his wife. Never the less, Elessar greeted the King of Rohan just as warmly as he had done the prince.

"Eomer my old friend, we didn't expect you?" Elessar said surprisingly.

"Forgive me, I know I should have informed you, but as Imrahil was coming this way,"

The king raised a hand, "Do not think on it. It is a pleasure to see you again. Do you remember my wife?"

Eomer bowed lowly towards the Queen of Gondor and replied with a blush in his cheeks, "Of course, greetings my Lady."

Arwen smiled charmingly at the young king and answered ironically,

"Welcome Eomer King. My my, it would appear our halls will be incredibly full this evening."

Across the courtyard the prince's family completed their own reintroductions. Amrothos most of all was pleased to see his brothers. He could not complain too much, the young prince had enjoyed his stay in Minas Tirith and would admit his two sisters were good company. However, he was looking forward to some more male blooded conversations, now that the rest of their family had arrived.

"You are a sight for sore eyes brother." Amrothos quipped.

"Don't tell me you have wanted for company whilst you have been here Amrothos?" Elphir teased.

"Not wanted brother," He retracted whilst eyeing his sister and Elphirs wife, "Let's just say I fear I may have tired these ladies out whilst you have been away."

Lothiriel laughed unbelievingly and shook her head at her brothers attempt not to offend.

"Lothiriel, you look exceptionally well." Elphir continued,

"I agree. You look beautiful sister." Erchirion concurred.

The young woman rolled her eyes at her brothers and replied exasperatedly,

"Oh don't you two start."

"What?" Erchirion answered shocked.

"I am very well, so you can both stop your fretting right now."

"I don't understand women?" Amrothos goaded,

"They dress up, primp and preen themselves so that can catch compliments from men. Then when two come along at once, they throw them back unwanted."

The brothers laughed heartedly with one another and were soon shown inside by a steward.

The guests gathered in one of the king's parlours – of which there were many in the large castle- and caught up with one another with their news. The main topic of conversation was the fire and the work that had been going on in order to repair the destroyed market.

"What came of the investigation?" Amrothos asked eagerly,

"Nothing I'm afraid, just an unfortunate accident." Imrahil surmised.

"Were you able to rebuild what was lost?"

"Mostly, wood is certainly not in short supply in Rohan." Eomer explained.

"That is good news."

Across the parlour on a low couch chatting friendly were Lothiriel and Elfhelm.

"I hope you have enjoyed you stay here? I must admit I have missed our conversations." the captain said honestly,

"I have thank you. More than I thought I would by any means."

"I am intrigued and glad."

"Well, I hope you are staying a while; I'd love to catch up?"

"I hope so. It all depends on our king"

In a corner of the room, away from the others Aranvess and Elphir stood talking secretively and in hushed tones.

"What news my love?"

"Nothing is much changed. Aerion left the city a week after you did, but she and Eomer seemed as enamoured as ever."

"Why did she leave?"

"Her father has become ill and has asked for her."

"I am sorry." She said sincerely, "I don't think it matters now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It would seem Lothiriel has her eye on another and he on her."

Elphir looked across the room towards his sister who was still holding conversation with Elfhelm.

"Surely not Elfhelm?"

"No. One of the king's guards, Haldaer son of Ingold."

Elphir looked incredulously at his wife and shook his head in disbelief.

"Father will never agree to that."

"I know, but she seems determined."

The prince nodded his head knowingly. He of all people knew that when his little sister had her mind set on something it would not be easily deterred. Lothiriel wasn't unruly or obstinate, but had certain opinions on how women should be treated. Elphir secretly believed this was the reason why most men in their circle had stayed clear of her up until now. Which was a shame; deep down Lothiriel had a quality and attractiveness that equalled her beauty on the outside, once you got to know her. Or so any brother would believe of his sister.

"What are your plans whilst you're here?" Lothiriel probed.

"A rest I hope. We are en route to Ithilien, to retrieve materials for building work."

"What are you building?"

"We're rebuilding the exterior wall that was damaged in the fire." Eomer cut in.

Lothiriel looked up at the king as he towered over her on the sofa. She noted that the stern look he had arrived with was now gone and he appeared more calm.

"How are you Lady Lothiriel?"

"Very well my lord."

"Forgive me for interrupting; I just wanted to thank you, for your help that night. I realised I never really did."

"It was nothing my lord."

"Either way, I appreciated what you did."

Eomer looked at her sincerely. He couldn't bring himself to smile but hoped he impressed on her the honesty of his thoughts.

"Tell me, have you enjoyed your time here?" He continued

"Yes I have just been telling master Elfhelm."

"There have been some interesting views I hope?"

Lothiriel stared at the king amazed and realised that was the last conversation they had shared.

"Yes, one in particular." She answered daringly.

As they continued their conversation a steward entered the parlour carrying an envelope on a small tray. He stood by the door quietly not wanting to interrupt the group. Eventually Arwen saw him there looking sheepish and wandered over to him. The boy announced he had a letter, handed it to the Queen and then left the room promptly.

"Lothiriel, it's for you." She said casually.

All eyes were on her as she stood from the couch and took the envelope from the Queen graciously. No one drew their attention away as she fingered with the seal- which broke easily- and withdrew the note from its container. The parchment was thick and creamy and the writing on it was the clear scrawl of a man. Imrahil watched with great interest and eyed his daughter with intrigue. Lothiriel beamed when she had read the message and felt her breathing become unsteady and quicker with excitement.

"Who is it from daughter?"

Lothiriel looked at her father eagerly and answered,

"Haldaer. He has accepted the invitation to dinner."

"Who is Haldaer?"

"One of my captains, Lord Imrahil," Elessar interrupted, sensing the mood.

"I invited him to join us yesterday and haven't heard back till now." The lady added.

"That's a little presumptuous Lothiriel!" Imrahil admonished.

"I asked permission father."

"Indeed she did." Arwen supported, "Your daughter asked me the other day and I obliged her."

The prince looked dumbfounded but could not argue back if he had been invited properly. Sensing the moment to change the topic, Lothiriel turned away from her father and with a grin continued talking to the men she had been speaking to. On the other side of the room Elphir and Aranvess looked at each other worryingly. It was a look that Elfhelm shared though he didn't aim it at anyone in particular.

o0o

That evening the meal Elessar had prepared for his guests was a grand affair. The banquet was similar in style to those at Gaernost but on a much more impressive scale. Before the meal the guests and royal household gathered informally in a large salon in the Citadel, drinking and gossiping amongst themselves before being escorted into the dining hall. As more people arrived the room was getting crowded and many had started milling outside in the courtyard. Dressed in their finest clothes it was impossible to tell the difference between the Gondorian nobles and Rohirrim dignitaries, only their golden hair gave them away as being different.

Lothiriel was positively skipping that evening and was eager to see and show off Haldaer to her family and friends. Partially to gain approval from her father, but secretly a small part of her wanted to prove to everyone that she had most definitely moved on; only she couldn't determine whom she was trying to convince more, her family or someone else. Eomer had resumed the severe look he had arrived with that morning. He was polite and civil to those that he met and spoke to, but was unusually curt as if his mind was elsewhere. His captain watched him interestingly and kept catching his king staring across the sea of faces towards the prince's daughter. Elfhelm smirked to himself, he recognised the look that Eomer held, he had seen it on Lothiriel only a month earlier, but held his feelings silent.

Eventually Haldaer arrived at the gathering and immediately walked over to Lothiriel. He bowed respectfully to her and gave her the most charming smile. The young lady beamed up at him, took his arm and led him towards her father and brothers to introduce him.

"Father, may I present Captain Haldaer."

Imrahil surveyed the young man over his glass of wine before replying.

"Good evening."

"Good evening my lord, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard a great many things from your daughter."

"Really?" Imrahil frowned at his daughter from beneath half closed eyes.

"Well let's hope _we_ can get better acquainted whilst I am here."

"I would like that very much." Haldaer replied, missing the prince's tone, or feigning that he did.

The dinner was announced that moment sparing the prince from speaking with the captain any longer, but he paid close attention as he escorted his daughter into the Great Hall of Feasts. Erchirion appeared at his father's shoulder,

"What do you make of him?" the young prince asked.

"I cannot tell."

"Do you think it is genuine? His feelings I mean?"

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out."

Throughout the meal that evening Haldaer held Lothiriel's attention, she laughed at his jokes and hung to his every word, much to the dismay of her father and Erchirion. Ever such the reasonable and keeper of the peach, Elphir tried his best to acquaint himself with the captain of Gondor, as did Aranvess. Though she did not believe her sister in law completely, she was on her side and wanted to show her support. On the other side of the table, Eomer kept closed thoughts but continued glancing at the lady every now and then. He couldn't explain the pull he felt for Imrahil's daughter but for the first time he realised there was something enigmatic about her.

When the banquet was over the tables were removed and musicians began to play music for dancing. For the first time that evening Lothiriel was without her new partner and found a moment to stand and talk with her brothers.

"You seem positively euphoric this evening Lothiriel, is there any reason?" Erchirion stated.

"Does there need to be?"

"Well I can't help but think it has something to do with your guest."

"Maybe,"

"Just be careful." He said nervously,

"Why?"

"Until you know his motives, just try to be a little less transparent."

Lothiriel looked at him appalled and was about to object when her brother fled to avoid her wrath. Staring thoughtfully at him as he left, the hurt woman looked around at her other brothers, Aranvess and lastly her father and wondered if they all felt the same way. She couldn't understand why they were being so hostile towards Haldaer. He was a captain of Gondor, a fierce soldier and defender of the land. He was built from the same mould as her own family. Lothiriel didn't stand there for long time alone with her thoughts, as Eomer sidled up to her deftly and for the first time that evening.

"Would you like to dance my lady?"

Lothiriel looked at him for a moment and wanted to find an excuse to say no, but couldn't think of one. She smiled sweetly and obliged him. The music the band played required them to dance in pairs, so for the first time in their relationship, Eomer held the young woman close-a hand loosely around her slender waist- with his body pressed to hers. They didn't speak at first but completed the steps in comfortable silence. The young king looked into her eyes with desire and she into his for a moment, before feeling a blush in her cheeks and turned away.

"How is Aerion?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Well the last time I heard." He replied stunned at the question.

"And her father is he much improved? My brother Elphir told me he is unwell."

"No, but she is hopeful he will be soon."

"Good."

Eomer continued dancing but more awkwardly with her. He enjoyed being in her company, speaking to her in private and most of all the touch of her hand on his arm. The young man could not explain the contradictory feelings he was experiencing for her. Half of his mind was telling him he was being unfaithful to Aerion, whilst the other was screaming to him that the women he held in his arms now was the right one for him. The torn king didn't have long to dwell on it as he felt another hand on his shoulder.

"May I interject."

It wasn't a question, more of a command. It was Haldaer and he appeared unyielding.

Eomer nodded respectfully to Lothiriel and handed her hand to the captain. Haldaer smiled at the young woman and picked up the next steps of the music. Lothiriel watched as Eomer crept to the edge of the room, but brought her attention back to her dance partner quickly. Eomer watched the couple continue the dance that he had started and felt the uncertain thoughts once more.

"Your mood seems better Eomer." Elfhelm had reappeared.

"Does it?"

"Yes. Well it did until you were interrupted." The marshall continued.

The king recognised his suggestion and quickly responded,

"I don't know what you mean."

"Eomer please, you have been making doe eyes at her all night."

"I have not."

Elfhelm raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Well, even if I have she has not noticed." The king confessed.

The captain did not reply but mused over his answer. Truth told he felt like banging their heads together in the hope that it would knock some sense into both of them. However, he knew the consequences would be severe if he were to try or to suggest it. The marshall decided to himself that something must be done but didn't know what was the best course of action- yet.

o0o

Thanks for **HeartoftheArtsari** and **LazyBob** for following the story, so happy people are reading and liking what I write!

**Beth.77** - Thought you would like the twist in the last chapter! I'm loving the mixed feelings Eomer is now starting to have for Lothiriel, hopefully I am starting to create enough heat between them to keep it interesting for you! x

**Solar1** - Glad you're enjoying the story so far, please keep reading and reviewing. x

**ambrielle20** - Same again, hope you keep reading and feel free to comment, I love the feedback both positive and constructive. x

Till the next chapter, Mrs E :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** - Not really happy with this chapter :( I enjoyed writing the first half and especially Lothiriel's stand against her sister in law, but if anyone has any suggestions as to how I could reintroduce the couple to one another I'd really appreciate it!

o0o

The party from Rohan left for Ithilien not long after the banquet and soon Imrahil felt it was time for his family to impose on the King of Gondor no longer. The prince began making provisions to leave the white city but on their final day in Minas Tirith the family spent their time doing the things they most enjoyed during their stay. For the three princes' it was enjoying some sport with the captains of the guard; Imrahil playing one final game of Alquerque with King Elessar and for Aranvess spending her leisure with the Queen. Only Lothiriel spent her time away from the family, much to the irritation of her father.

Knowing that it would be some time before she would see him again Lothiriel spent her last few hours with Haldaer in the gardens of the city. The young captain wasn't a great lover of flowers and fountains, but endured them for Lothiriel's sake. In the seclusion of the hedgerow the young couple sat hand in hand saying their farewell.

"Is there any chance you can come visit?" Lothiriel asked.

Haldaer chuckled kindly as it was the fourth time he had heard the question that day.

"Like I said, I would need another reason to come visit. A mission or royal stay?"

"Am I not enough reason?"

"Of course," he said as he moved closer to her,

"but I am bound by my king, such is the life of a soldier."

"Then I will come back." Lothiriel suggested

Haldaer stroked her face pushing a strand of hair from her eyes,

"You know as well as I that would be only possible if your family came with you."

Lothiriel pouted like a child and sighed heavily.

"Will you promise me something?" The captain asked boldly.

"What?"

"I will make it my mission to come see you in Dol Amroth. Till that day comes will you promise to stay faithful to me?"

There was a hint of accusation in the question but regardless Lothiriel looked into his eyes and replied honestly,

"You know I will."

With that the infatuated man kissed her determinedly on the lips.

o0o

The journey back to Dol Amroth was swift and the princely family arrived home within a few days. As they crossed the threshold of Gaernost life continued as normal for a few days, the family would go about their business during the day and gather in the dining room to eat each evening. After a week had passed Aranvess was beside herself with worry. She watched as Lothiriel kept to herself and only entered the company of her family during mealtimes. Determined to get to the bottom of the problem, the older woman took Lothiriel to the dockyard one sunny afternoon to visit the fishmongers, peruse their produce and question her sister in law.

"Lothiriel is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No." She replied defensively as she played with a sea shell she had picked up from a nearby stall.

"You have been brooding since we returned, what is the matter?"

Lothiriel threw the shell back onto the wooden table and sat on the closest bollard on the dockside. Exhaling as she tried to find the right words to say. It was torture for her sister in law, but eventually the young woman started.

"Haldaer has asked for my hand, I think?"

"You think?"

"Yes. I don't know."

"What exactly did he say?" Aranvess pressed as she came to sit next to her.

"He made me promise to stay true to him."

"What was your response?"

Lothiriel looked at Aranvess and smiled innocently,

"I said I would."

The older woman stared into thin air for a moment contemplating what her response should be to the news.

"Lothiriel, Haldaer is an honourable man. But he shouldn't have made you promise that."

"Why?"

"He has not asked you father's permission that is why." She scolded.

"Would he give it anyway?" She answered accusingly.

Aranvess looked at her unbelievingly and replied,

"That's not fair."

Lothiriel stood and began to pace around the dock in front of her sister in law.

"I know what you are all thinking." She declared,

"He's the son of a soldier. He isn't dignified or refine enough to join our family. I should be setting my sights higher. Well I did that once Aranvess and where did it get me? Nowhere!"

"No one is saying any of those things dear one."

"Aren't they?" She interrupted,

"I saw the way you all looked at him at the party. Looking down on him and the way he was with me."

"We just think there is someone else who,"

"Eomer does not want me! He made that quite clear long ago and I've accepted it. Why can't the rest of you?"

With that Lothiriel hitched up her skirts and ran away from her sister in law, leaving her dumbfounded.

When Aranvess returned home that afternoon she learnt Lothiriel had returned to the house and had gone straight to her room. The lady knew it wasn't the right time to speak to her, so was resolved to tell Elphir about what she learnt. In the privacy and confines of their chamber she lay beside him beneath the sheets in their bed, confessing her troubles.

"She is settling for him then." Elphir concluded.

"I think it's more than that. We have driven her toward him. The more we showed our contempt, the more she was determined to pursue him."

The prince sighed heavily and pulled his wife closer towards him.

"It will only end in tears I'm afraid." He explained.

"Is it such a terrible thing that she marries a soldier? I did."

Elphir rest his forehead against hers wearily and continued,

"I wish it were that simple. She is princess and expected to marry well."

"She is also a daughter Elphir."

o0o

After their quarrel by the quayside Aranvess decided to avoid the topic of Haldaer and tried endlessly to occupy Lothiriel's mind with other things. They visited local areas they once enjoyed, played countless rounds of merrels and walked along the mile after mile of beach fronts. Her efforts were working when one afternoon Lothiriel suggested they visit the town. The annual festival of lights was fast approaching and though it was a tradition enjoyed mainly by children, Aranvess agreed it would be a welcome distraction and change to their evening routines.

None of the men wished to join the ladies in their pursuit, so the two siblings attended the festival with only an armed escort for company. The streets were bustling with people; young children tugging eagerly on the arms of their parents wanting to get a closer look at the various lanterns they could purchase; couples embracing in the romantic twilight and lots of people celebrating in groups outside the local taverns and inns.

As the evening light faded Lothiriel and Aranvess watched from the town square as the lanterns were finally lit by the revellers and followed their path as they were raised into the sky. As they rose higher and higher it became impossible to trace their route any longer so they continued to watch the sights of the town. Across the square Lothiriel noticed someone she had forgotten about for some time. It was Aerion, sitting solitary by the fountains and looking sad. She couldn't explain why she felt inclined, but after explaining where she was going, Lothiriel went to speak with her.

"Aerion, how are you?"

The young woman looked startled out of a daydream and was about the stand up,

"My lady, forgive me I didn't see you."

Lothiriel motioned her to sit down,

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes." Aerion lied then burst into tears.

"What's the matter Aerion?" Lothiriel sat next to her.

"It's my father, I'm afraid he is no better."

"I'm sure he will be up and on his feet in no time." The naïve woman couldn't be certain, but thought it was the right thing to say.

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I wrote to Eomer, explaining that we wouldn't be able to visit,"

"For now yes that's sensible, but eventually you will be able to," Lothiriel jumped in.

"No you don't understand. I have broken off my promise to him."

"Whatever for?"

"If father dies, I can't leave my mother. She would never survive without me."

"Aerion you don't know for sure he will,"

"It's too late Lothiriel."

Aerion looked ashamed for her outburst, "

Forgive me I don't mean to be familiar."

"Don't worry. Look I don't want to leave you here, come join my sister and me."

"Thank you, but I must be getting back. I only came down to watch the lanterns."

Aerion stood quickly and said goodbye to Lothiriel before heading back to her home. Lothiriel walked back to Aranvess stunned with what she had just learnt. Noticing something was wrong Aranvess probed Lothiriel for an explanation and was just as dazed as her sister in law with the news.

o0o

When the news broke in the household everyone was eager to channel their energies into reigniting Lothiriel's interest for Eomer. Imrahil wrote to his nephew, knowing that the king was staying with him, and invited them to stay in Dol Amroth once again. As the dispatcher rode mush faster by horse than a caravan of wagons carrying women and belongings, the answer was returned within the week. To not arouse suspicion from his daughter Imrahil invited King Elessar and his wife as they were continuing their royal visits of Gondor and the neighbouring fiefdoms.

The visitors were due within the month and preparations for their stay were underway again. Imrahil had Gaernost cleaned from top to bottom; the finest silverware and linens taken out and prepared; and rooms made ready for his guests. As Faramir and Eowyn were married now, they were given adjoining rooms in the wing that Elphir shared with Aranvess and that King Elessar would sleep with his Queen. The captains of Rohan would share once again with his sons whilst Eomer was given the honour of the largest suite in the house. None of his subtlety was lost on Lothiriel, his daughter saw straight through what he was doing, but she cared not. The young woman just hoped that Haldaer would be joining King Elessar as he had promised.

On the morning of their arrival Imrahil had organised a pavilion on the field outside the city. The day was sunny and warm as it usually was so far south, and Amrothos sat with Lothiriel in the shade. He sensed her excitement and kept her secret. He was the only member of the family she had confided in about her enthusiasm for seeing Haldaer. Since Aranvess had revealed Aerion's confession, Lothiriel was reluctant to confide in her again. She wasn't angry with her sister in law- they were good friends- but knew the spectacle her father was putting on for the royals was due to Aranvess' admission. What Lothiriel didn't realise, because she hadn't spoken about the captain in a while; it only fuelled her family's hopes for a rekindled attraction.

The guests arrived in quick succession in the early afternoon, when the sun was high in the sky making everyone hot and perspire. Faramir and Eowyn were greeted warmly by the prince's children. The usual introductions and customs that they usually went through were put aside now that Eowyn was family. King Elessar and Queen Arwen arrived with a consort of people- being the sole ruler of Gondor required that he be kept safe- and was welcomed by the head of the family and his eldest son. Bringing up the rear was Eomer and a similar guard who were picked up by Erchirion. As it was an informal affair the hosts that travelled with the kings were taken by a steward to the house quickly, so that the horses could be unpacked and the luggage stored for their stay.

"Eowyn Faramir welcome." Amrothos called in a clear voice.

"We were grateful for the invite." Faramir replied with a sideways look at his wife.

Eowyn returned his playful look but refused to entertain him in his game. Truth told the white lady was excited for the visit, despite the obvious reason for the invite.

Faramir went to hug Lothiriel and saw that her mind was elsewhere; indeed she was scanning the faces just over his shoulder.

"What's on your mind, cousin?"

"Nothing," She lied badly.

"Are you sure?"

"I was just expecting someone."

"Anyone important?"

"I thought so, but he doesn't seem to be here."

"Well, I hope I can amuse you for a while."

Lothiriel smiled pleasantly at him but there was disappointment etched on her features.

The relatives sat for a while chatting amongst themselves, Lothiriel and Amrothos were learning about the work Faramir and Eowyn had been doing in Ithilien. They were pleased to learn that the land was transforming from a dark festering place into a beautiful realm under their care. Eowyn and Aranvess were discussing family lives and their plans for the future, a conversation some years ago that the newly married woman thought she would never be having.

As the afternoon wore on, the heat began to become unbearable and the constant supply of cold drinks weren't coming quick enough. Lothiriel was about to retrieve another from the refreshment table when she was stopped in her path by the King of Rohan. Many eyes were on them as they exchanged polite words.

"I was sorry to hear you broke your engagement off, my lord."

Eomer looked at her curiously and without a word gave a look that queried how she knew.

"Aerion told me. Aranvess and I saw her at the festival of lights last month. She was very cut up."

"Yes. She had sound reason, so I can't hold that against her."

"Well as they say, plenty of more fish in the sea."

The young king smiled at her uncertainly but didn't continue the conversation further.

Across the pavilion Eowyn and Aranvess watched them worryingly and both sighed simultaneously as Eomer walked away from her.

"What are we going to do with them?"

o0o

Thanks to **Thetys**, **countess grazinsky** (FAB HANDLE BTW!) and **Team . K . Put** for following the story, hope to hear feedback soon!

**ambrielle20** - I've enjoyed writing how Eomer will now have to do the chasing rather than it be Lothiriel, glad you liked what I wrote.

**beth . rodrigues . 77** - Ah, Eomer is certainly feeling warmer towards Lothiriel, however its clear there will be obstacles in the way of his happiness.

**Galdor** - I agree Lothiriel has been a bit "flighty". I did wonder after I posted Chapter 3 if I should have written a chapter, which fully showed Eomer's rejection of Lothiriel in the first instance? Let me know what you think, (and everyone else's thoughts.)

Till the next time :) Mrs E x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** – I know Dor-en-Ernil is a mountain but I want to create the idea that it a low level range where animals such as deer and boar could get to.

o0o

During the remainder of the royal visit Imrahil organised an array of hobbies for the men to pursue. Hunting and Hawking were most well received and so each day the men would set out early in the morning to follow the beaters on the days hunt. The prince had entrusted the entertainment of the women to Aranvess, being the lady of the house it was her honour. The lady-whilst acknowledging her responsibility- was slightly nervous about the role. She knew Lothiriel would enjoy doing the organising so asked if she would mind passing the honour over, Lothiriel didn't.

With her mind at ease Aranvess organised a selection of things to occupy the women's time. The task wasn't easy as all the women had such different personalities. Both Eowyn and Lothiriel preferred to be more hands on, though Eowyn didn't enjoy sewing or embroidery; Arwen was a great reader and lover of poetry, yet Aranvess was not. Lothiriel suggested gardening as she knew Eowyn liked that, but Aranvess refused to ask her guests to become that filthy so early in the day. To appease all minds the lady in charge organised the sun room to be kept free. She had all manner of things brought into the space, that way everyone could decide what they wanted to do and still be together.

Not to her surprise Eowyn eventually joined Lothiriel by the window boxes and the two women were chatting avidly over the best flowers to be placed in direct sunlight. Arwen sat nearby reading her book and joining in the conversation when she could, which was surprisingly often. Aranvess noted it must have been down to her keen hearing and sharp mind and marvelled how the Queen didn't miss a word. The prince's wife was happy to sit by the open doors of the glass filled room, enjoying the soft breeze and worked on stitching a favour for her husband.

o0o

As the women were enjoying their homely activities the men were relishing the energetic pursuits that Imrahil had organised for them. As they saddled their horses on the first morning they were in high spirits as they rode out of the city towards Dor-en-Ernil. They rode for an hour before reaching the foot of the hills and dismounted to discuss the best possible route. Both Elessar's and Eomer's guard had rode out with them not only to protect their kings but to enjoy in the days pursuit. There were fifteen men in total all eagerly waiting to get the hunt underway.

"What's the plan Imrahil?" Elessar asked readily.

"I think we should split up. The beasts will bolt if they see a party larger than five coming their way."

"Very well, Eomer and I will take our men east."

"Faramir and I will ride north with a group, the terrain is rockier that way." Amrothos suggested wisely. Both he and Faramir were strong climbers and were more suited to the unsteady ground.

"Excellent, Elphir, Erchirion and I will travel south. Good hunting gentlemen." Imrahil announced as the party rode of in their different directions.

As the day wore on the game was providing more difficult than first anticipated. The weather was similar to the day previous and many began to wonder if the animals had ventured nearer to the coast to escape the fierce sun and heat. Never the less, they were all determined to soldier on and bring back the spoils of their victory. Halfway up the great hummock Elessar called a halt in their chase that was welcomed by his partner and men.

"I thought rangers were good trackers, or has a life lived in luxury lowered your skills?" Eomer teased.

Elessar shot him a disproving look but laughed all the same at his joke.

"I think you may be right. Let us stop for a rest."

The two kings let loose their horses without fear they would escape and sat on a low mossy rock drinking greatly from their flasks of water. Their guard did similar but sat a short distance away.

"These are moments too few enjoyed." Elessar offered.

"True. I dread to think what toils will be waiting for me when I return."

"Indeed, though let's not think on it now."

"Yes I intend to enjoy this stay." Eomer concurred.

The King of Gondor watched his friend sideways as he continued to drink from the container not realising what he was thinking.

"Are you enjoying your stay my friend?"

"Of course,"

"I could not help noticing your conversation with mistress Lothiriel yesterday."

Eomer would not meet his friends gaze but lowered his eyes to the flask in his hands.

"Is there something there Eomer?"

"I thought at one time there may have been."

"What's changed to make you think otherwise? I thought your promise to her countrywoman was ended?"

"It is. Though I fear there are other obstacles."

"Who?" The king paused before he understood,

"Haldaer,"

"Then you know." Eomer said gloomily.

"Well we knew she was keen on him but nothing more. Does Lothiriel know of your true feelings?"

The King of Rohan didn't reply which told Elessar everything he needed to know and moved him to wallop his friend around the head.

"You need to speak to her Eomer. If there is any chance, you must tell her."

Across the field a pair of ears had been listening intently and with intrigue to the men's conversation, so much that his comrades were becoming concerned with his interest.

"Are you with us Haldaer?"

The soldier snapped his attention back to their own discussion, smiled innocently and continued chatting with his comrades.

As the men returned that evening their moods were decisively lower. The hunt had been fruitless and each one held a wounded pride at their lack of kill. In the stables as they unpacked the horses, Imrahil discussed with his sons to invite the escort to dine with them at Gaernost, as repayment for the poor show that day.

"Are you sure you want to do that father?" Erchirion asked incredulously,

"Why?"

The young prince looked implying toward the Gondorian soldiers, but Imrahil didn't catch his meaning.

"You don't recognise him?" Erchirion continued.

"Should I?"

"That is Haldaer. He looks different in armour, but it is him."

The prince looked disbelievingly from his son to the soldier. As the guard had been taken to the house early the day before, he had not noticed the young man in the group. Walking over to the Gondorian men he stopped abruptly in front of Haldaer. Imrahil stared at the younger man, like a warg bearing down its prey.

"Master Haldaer, I didn't know you were staying with us."

"Yes my lord."

"I hope you have found your stay comfortable."

The prince said in an accusatory tone, then turned towards the rest of the party who had been watching their exchange with interest,

"Come, let's return to the ladies, they will be wondering where we've got to."

The prince's sons and the two kings followed Imrahil from the stables towards the house. Erchirion walked closely to his father,

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but that man is not welcome in my house."

Any thought of inviting the escort to dinner that night left the prince's mind.

o0o

As the week went on the men and women would go their separate ways during the day and meet in the evening for dinner. On the fifth day of the visit it was suggested that the party visit the harbour market by the shore. The market was famed for its fresh fish and seafood -that was cooked right on the quayside to order- and was a welcome change to the general routine. The journey was short so the group went on foot. Imrahil and his sons decided to not accompany the visitors; they frequented the market regularly and wanted them to experience it for themselves. The married couples therefore walked arm in arm down to the bay alone. It was suggested- by the same person who proposed visiting the market- that Lothiriel accompany Eomer as he was the only one who was without a partner.

"You must forgive my sister, when her mind is set on something she won't give it up." Lothiriel explained wearily.

"She reminds me of someone else I know." The king replied in a suggestive tone.

Lothiriel looked up at him and instantly knew he was being playful.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay my lord?"

"Please, call me Eomer we are family now after all." He wanted to add,

"_On second thoughts I don't like to think of you as family." _However, thought better of it as it was far too evocative_. _

"Very well, what do you intend doing when you return home Eomer?"

"There is still so much to be done. Now that winter is upon us, work is ever pressing."

"Of course, I forget that the seasons hold much more sway in the north."

"I long for the cold weather again if I'm honest." The young man said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I love the hot weather we enjoy down here. You can stay up late taking in the night air, cook fresh fish over open fires right on the beach and go swimming in the sea to cool off," Lothiriel talked animatedly but faltered as she realised she had allowed her mouth to run away with her.

Sensing her unease Eomer countered,

"The winter can be just as enjoyable. Roaring fires in the hearth, drinking hot mulled cider after a long ride in the snow and sleeping beneath warm blankets with," It was Eomer's turn to stop.

The young couple looked at one another with curiosity in their eyes and neither said anything or moved for several moments.

"Forgive me that was brazen of me."

"No more than my own thoughts."

"Well, let's both agree our conversation has been shameful."

The young woman giggled kindly at the king and they continued their walk along the quayside. They had gone no further when they bumped into someone Lothiriel did not expect to see.

"Haldaer?"

"Good afternoon Lothiriel,"

Eomer's eyes flashed with anger at the use of her name and the man's familiarity with the prince's daughter.

"What are you doing here?" The young lady continued,

"We are on reconnaissance, keeping an eye on our king." The soldier answered.

"Isn't reconnaissance meant to be secret?" Eomer interrupted rudely.

"It is my lord. As I explained to _your_ man as we spotted him some half an hour ago."

Eomer was showing nothing less than contempt for the Gondorian soldier and Lothiriel was astonished at his behaviour. Haldaer's conduct was no better towards the King of Rohan and it was not lost on her either.

"My Lord," She resumed the formalities again,

"Would you excuse us?"

The king looked at her slightly wounded then back to the young man with venom behind his eyes, but nodded compliantly to her wishes.

"Haldaer forgive me I didn't know you were in Dol Amroth."

"I told you I would make it my mission to visit you. Are you not happy to see me?"

"Yes. Just a little surprised,"

"What are you doing this evening?" He asked boldly.

"Well I," She stumbled as she looked toward Eomer.

"Ah, dining with the guests." He said disapprovingly.

"You must come to dinner."

"Are you sure your family will approve?"

"You leave my family to me. Please say you will come?"

The young man smiled then taking her hand in his placed a kiss to her fingers.

"My lady, we must go." Eomer interrupted quickly as Haldaer held onto her hand.

"Yes. Till tonight,"

"Till tonight Lothiriel,"

Haldaer added the last inflection to infuriate the king and it worked.

o0o

There was obvious tension at dinner that evening and it got no better as the night wore on. The company moved into the sitting room and the usual chatty hosts were uncommonly quiet and Eomer had become brooding once more. Attempting to lighten the mood Aranvess had begun a game of Merrels and was teaching the Queen of Gondor the rules with the help of her husband and Eowyn. The rest of the group were chatting in groups dotted around the room. Amrothos was occupying Haldaer's time as he was the only member of the family- apart from his sister- that had any fondness for the man. Imrahil, his newphew and Elessar were discussing politics importantly in the corner, arranging the date of the next council of Gondor. This left Lothiriel and Eomer alone in one another's company.

"I don't think your guest is having much fun."

"He would if people would give him a chance." She scolded.

"Would that please you my lady?"

"Yes it would."

Eomer was becoming derisive and Lothiriel didn't enjoy it. The young king was feeling a surge of rage within him that he couldn't stop from surfacing through his emotions.

"I must apologise for his behaviour earlier." Lothiriel said trying to smooth things over.

"It is not you that should be apologising."

"You behaved no better. You were both acting like a couple of children," She paused and regaining her composure added,

"Forgive me, I did not mean that."

"I make no excuses for my behaviour Lothiriel. I thought he acted deplorably and you were far too forward."

With that Eomer said his goodnights and retired for the evening. Imrahil watched as his friend walked away from his daughter looking infuriated once again, and was starting to become exhausted with their behaviour. Detecting the mood the remainder of the house decided to go to bed also, leaving Lothiriel alone with Haldaer to say her goodbyes.

"I am sorry Haldaer, maybe this was a bad idea."

"Don't be sorry, I can understand why they are acting this way. It's a big change for them," The young man placed his hands on Lothiriel's slender arms and looked at her protectively,

"We can work this out. Do not worry."

Lothiriel looked at him nervously and hesitated a moment before she answered,

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" He said more seriously.

She grappled with how to explain her feelings. In one respect, Lothiriel adored the man's tenacity and the affection he had shown towards up until this point, but his recent behaviour and her family's obvious dislike for him were making her question her decisions

"Haldaer I don't think this is going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in Gondor, I thought I knew what I wanted. But now I'm not so sure."

"You mean now someone else has set his eye on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed. Eomer has been fawning all over you since we arrived."

"Don't be absurd."

"Absurd?"

The warmth from the soldiers eyes was now gone and was replaced with rage. Pulling the young woman behind a pillar out of view he pinned her arms to the stone column. As Haldaer was a head taller than her, he stooped over her thin frame and glared directly into her timid eyes.

"I will remind you Lothiriel of what you said to me last time we met. You gave yourself to me."

"Let go of me."

"I will not allow you to make a fool out of me."

"You're hurting me." She said more heatedly.

"If you cross me, I will make sure your regret it for the remainder of your days. Do you understand me?"

Haldaer shook her quite violently as he said the last few words.

Lothiriel nodded her head meekly in response as her own words failed her.

"Good."

Haldaer released the woman's arms from his vice like grip and stood to his full height. He peered around the pillar to see if there had been any witnesses, when he was happy there were none, the soldier straightened his tunic and walked away from the scene and out of the house. Lothiriel's breathing became heavy and uneven and she felt tears brim in the corners of her eyes. Covering her mouth with a trembling hand in a futile attempt to muffle the sounds, the young woman tried to control her gasps. After several moments she reappeared from behind the pillar and rushed to her room.

Unbeknownst to the lady and soldier, a pair of eyes had witnessed their exchange. At the top of the stairs, someone stood hidden from sight on the gallery, it was Eomer. It took every will and fibre of his being to not rush towards Lothiriel and confront the villain. However, he knew she would never forgive him for the humiliation.

o0o

**countess grazinsky** - I tried to lighten the mood of the early part of this chapter, hope you liked it! :) Thanks for the useful feedback on the last chapter.

Mrs E x


End file.
